


Campus Does Not Condone the Following Activities

by punk_pandame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Biting, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Breaking and Entering, Broken Bones, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Embarrassment, Finger Sucking, Frotting, Glory Hole, Hacking, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, Light Bondage, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marijuana, Massage, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Paddling, Piano Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Roof Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexy Massage, Spanking, Tender Sex, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Verbal Humiliation, as a treat, bratty bottom, porn with little a plot, the boys are not above committing crimes and thats incredibly bold and sexy of them, they do occasionally switch off roles though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are together, but haven't told their friends yet. They've decided to play a literal waiting game while they figure it out: fuck each other on as many parts of campus as they can, don't get caught. This is certainly one way to get alone time...All acts are consensual. No pottery was broken in the making of this fic.COMPLETE, multi-chapter (each chapter is kinda like a one-shot but I recommend reading them in order anyway)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 254





	1. Astronomy, Astrology, Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having sex under a starlit sky could have been romantic if they weren't arguing the whole time.
> 
> In which Naruto can't keep his big mouth shut, so Sasuke makes him pay the price.

Nobody knew it yet, but Sasuke and Naruto had been together for a few months. And they were making a game out of the whole scenario.

See, they had built their friendship on shenanigans back in high school. Sasuke did the planning and made sure they got out of trouble when they got caught. Naruto was the one who did the dirty work, and he usually was also the one that got them caught. He had a knack for being too loud, not paying attention, and generally fucking up instructions. He swore Sasuke continued with this division of labor for his own sick amusement. When they decided to go to college together, it only made sense that their new-found freedom would result in some seriously questionable decisions. They had ruined many a party together, played many a prank, and generally been up to no good the entire first two years. It was the mischief-making that brought them closest together. Super close, in fact. Their third year, when they finally got together, they decided to make that a game, too. First, they were playing the long con by not telling their friends, just for shits and giggles. Who would figure it out first? Who'd actually have the balls to say it? Sasuke had his money on Suigetsu, but Naruto bet Shikamaru would be the one to casually drop a hint he knew. It was just a matter of time. But that alone wasn't enough; they layered it with another, much riskier game of Naruto's invention.

This was the thought process: they didn't live in the same dorm room, so it was hard to get alone time between their assorted roommates and nosy friends ( _who liked to drop by without any fucking warning, by the way_ ). If they were Normal People™ they would have just asked their roommates to vacate for a little while, but that would mean blowing their cover and potentially losing their bets, since Suigetsu lived with Sasuke and Shikamaru lived with Naruto. The solution came to Naruto via a weed-induced epiphany on the roof of the Science Building.

"Wait, Sasuke, Sasuke."

"What?" he asked, blowing smoke rings. Naruto reached over and stuck his finger lewdly through each of them, giggling. "What, loser?"

"What if we... what if... we..." Sasuke snorted.

"Did you get too high again, genius?"

"Shh, stop, it's coming back to me!" Naruto closed his eyes. "What if we fucked on different parts of campus?"

Sasuke raised an intrigued brow, handing the blunt back to Naruto. He took a drag.

"Elaborate," he requested. Naruto blew the smoke in his face, making him cough and buying him time to figure out how words worked again. "For fuck's sake, Naruto! Gimme that, I'm cutting you off."

"No!" he whined, rolling away from Sasuke's grabbing hand. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"Ugh, fine!" Naruto smiled cheekily, rolling back over and taking another hit. "Hey, it's my turn, fucker. Now I get two to make up for it." Sasuke actually took it away now. "Anyway, whattya mean 'fucking all over campus'?"

"Well, we don't get a lot of alone time, I'm a risk taker, and you're really good at planning. Sooo, we should totally fuck on different parts of campus. Maybe, like, once a week so we have some sorta routine and don't have to wait too long. We'd never get caught!" _Probably never. We've gotten way better about not getting caught doing stupid shit now that we've got some experience under our belts..._

Sasuke took his two puffs and handed it back to Naruto on autopilot, contemplating this proposal.

"We could make that work," he agreed at last.

"Fuck yeah. Wanna start now?"

"I don't fuck high, Naruto."  
"Ugh, you're no fun."

They spent the next day scheming. They made a tiered list of spots all over campus, from easiest to hardest. The roof of the Science Building, the track, and the lower parking lot at night were decidedly the easiest. The hardest were Naruto and Sasuke's "dream hits". Sasuke's was the Health Office. "It's the cleanest place on campus and we wouldn't even have to sneak our own stuff in. They've got baskets full of free condoms and lube," he'd reasoned. As much as he agreed, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the practicality of it. That one would require either a lot of creativity, or straight up breaking and entering. Naruto's goal was even riskier, which should surprise absolutely no one. He wanted to fuck in a classroom between sessions. He could be as bratty and impatient as he wanted, and Sasuke would have no choice but to go with it if he didn't want to get caught. However, that also relied on Naruto staking out classrooms and plotting schedules, which was boring and tedious and overall not something he was desperate enough to do yet. He wanted to start easier than that.

They met back on the roof of the Science Building two days later. Naruto couldn't help but have butterflies. They'd had sex before, of course, but it was never as good as it could have been. They were always too tense, listening closely for signs of a roommate coming home and putting an unreasonable amount of energy into staying quiet. The Science Building, though, was the second tallest building on campus, and at night there was never anyone on the upper levels. As long as they weren't literally screaming, there was no way they'd get caught.

The door opened with a metallic screech. It seemed louder than usual in the silence. Sasuke was already waiting there. Naruto blinked rapidly, rubbed at his eyes. _There's no way what I'm seeing is real..._ Sure enough, though, it was. Sasuke had laid out a thick blanket, a bottle of wine, and tiny electric candles. Naruto suddenly felt deeply inadequate, having brought... lube. He didn't even remember the condoms. _Well, this is not at all what I was anticipating..._ Nevertheless, he took a steeling breath and continued on his way, plopping down beside Sasuke on the blanket. He waved his hand in a broad sweeping gesture to distract him from the fact that he was placing the lube out in plain sight beside him.

"So uh... what's all this?"

"Hello to you, too," Sasuke replied sarcastically. He cleared his throat a little, focusing his eyes and hands on opening the wine. "I dunno. Just figured I'd do something special." Naruto smiled, sidling up to Sasuke and wrapping him in a big hug.

"That's very sweet. But also if you'd told me I would have brought a snack or something."

"There's sandwiches in the duffle bag."  
"Oh shit, really?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto went digging through it, producing a tin-foil wrapped sandwich for each of them.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Called in a favor from Chouji."

"How the _hell_ do you know Chouji?"

"He's almost always with Shikamaru when I get weed."

"Ah, that makes sense. But how does he owe you a favor?"

"He doesn't now. Eat your sandwich."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, but decided for once to let it go. Naruto couldn't help the little noise of appreciation that escaped him as he bit into it. _I gotta find out where Chouji got these. They're so good... _Sasuke washed down his first bite with a swig of wine straight from the bottle. Naruto snatched it from him, taking a big gulp for himself. It was good. Some sort of pink wine, he could tell, but didn't give a shit what exactly. He was a little confused, though; it wasn't something he thought Sasuke would enjoy. He was usually a straight vodka type.

"Do you even like this?" he asked. "It's sweet."

"No, but I knew you would. And..." Naruto raised a brow.

"And what?" Sasuke glanced at him. The lighting was too dim to tell for sure, but Naruto could have sworn he was blushing.

"I was nervous. I figured if I bought something I didn't like I wouldn't drink enough to get stupid. I don't want to embarrass myself." Naruto snorted.

"Well that's dumb. I've seen you throw up on a mailbox."

"You promised you wouldn't mention that again," he complained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"There was also that time you tried to chase down a fatass raccoon 'cause you thought it was a cat."

"Naruto," he warned.

"Oh! And that other time a girl gave you her panties and you tried to sling shot them across the bar back to her but you missed and they hit Kiba in the face instead. And then-"

"Naruto!" he snapped. Naruto feigned bewilderment.

"What?"

"Enough! I get the point." He took the bottle back, downing several large gulps in one go. He grimaced as he set it back down between them. "I never said it makes sense. It doesn't. So now I'll just get drunk enough that I don't care instead."

"We're gonna need another bottle, then."

Sasuke reached over and produced a second one seemingly out of thin air. In reality, it had just been hidden by a shadow.

"Damn, you really did come prepared."

"Tch. As if I wouldn't." It was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. _Great, now he's sulking. I'm either gonna have to work real hard to get him back in a romantic mood, or needle him into hate-fucking me..._ Naruto pressed himself against Sasuke's side, staring up at the stars as he finished his sandwich. They were gorgeous. The way they reflected in Sasuke's dark eyes was even _more_ gorgeous.

"Y'know, Sasuke... you're incredibly beautiful." He snorted.

"Flattery will get you far."

"How far?" he asked, licking teasingly at Sasuke's neck. He shoved him away, wiping the little spit trail with his sleeve.

"Nowhere fast if you keep it up."  
  


Naruto pouted, turning his gaze to the stars again. 

"I don't know jack shit about space, y'know." Sasuke gave a noncommittal hum, lying down with his arms folded behind his head. It took all of Naruto's strength not to lunge in and blow raspberries on the stretch of skin exposed by his shirt riding up. _Sasuke definitely wouldn't appreciate that_, he thought. _He'd probably knock my teeth in for it._ Instead, Naruto laid down beside him, taking the moment to just relax and drink more wine. Sasuke nudged him with an elbow, pointing.   
"You know the Big Dipper and Little Dipper, right?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke took Naruto's hand, using it to point out new stars to him. "That constellation is Aquarius, the Water-Bearer."

"Oh, like the zodiac sign!" he exclaimed. Sasuke gave an amused little snort.

"Yes, exactly. Right now, Neptune is visible in Aquarius."

"Is that the one with the rings?"

"No, stupid, it's the blue one. Near Uranus." Naruto snickered.   
" _Uranus_."   
"Immature."   
  


Sasuke continued pointing to different stars and shapes. Naruto nodded along, knowing he'd forget them all by tomorrow and they'd have to have this same lesson over again next time. Sasuke was remarkably patient with him despite his sarcasm, though. He'd teach him again and again, and Naruto took comfort in that.   
"Okay, so wait, what does any of this have to do with people's personalities?" Naruto interrupted. "Also, how are you seeing all these, your vision sucks!"

Sasuke held up his phone, which had been lying on his opposite side. 

"I have a stargazing app. It helps me figure out what's what even though I can't always see things well." He set the phone back down. "As for zodiac stuff... it's all bullshit, basically. None of it means anything." Naruto squawked in surprise.

"Bullshit?! Whattya mean?!" Sasuke shrugged, taking back the bottle of wine.   
"Exactly what I said. It's bullshit. There's no connection between zodiac sign and personality. Astrology is all made up."

"So horoscopes aren't real?"

"Of course not, idiot," he said, reaching over and flicking Naruto's nose.   
"Hey! That hurts, asshole!"

"Quit being such a baby."

Naruto pouted again, confiscating the wine as punishment.   
"Okay, so if it's all fake, why is there an entire subset of the Science Building dedicated to it?" Sasuke rolled over, propping himself up on one arm with his brows knitted together.   
"The hell are you talking about?"

"Third floor, west wing. It's all stars and space and stuff. If it's all fake, why do we have an Astrology Department?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he'd grown a second head. "What? Is it that stupid a question?" Sasuke opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if continually deciding against what he was going to say. He looked like a goldfish.  
"It's _Astronomy_ , you absolute walnut," he said at last.   
"What?"

"As-tro-no-my," he said slowly. "Astrology and astronomy are two different things." Naruto just blinked at him. 

"What's the difference?"  
  


It took an exceptionally stupid conversation to make Sasuke smack his own forehead. To watch him smack his forehead and then pinch the bridge of his nose meant he was exasperated. The pull on his ear was the final tell: he was starting to get _pissed_ about it.   
"Did you pay attention to anything I just said to you?"   
"Of course I did!"

"Then how do you not get it!" he exclaimed, sitting up and throwing his hands in the air. "Astrology is made up bullshit, zodiacs and horoscopes and all that dumbassery. _Astronomy_ is the scientific study of celestial bodies. Stars, planets, comets, space itself. The difference is like night and day! Do you get it now?"

Naruto knew it was a bad decision. Naruto also had next to no impulse control and a sense of humor that could drive Sasuke up the wall even on a good day. As soon as he blurted out the words, he knew he was gonna pay for it.  
"You're acting like such a Leo right now. I think zodiacs might be real after all."   
  


Sasuke gave a frustrated bark, pouncing on top of Naruto. Naruto fought back half-heartedly, letting Sasuke straddle him and pin his wrists down.   
"You know what Leo is?" he growled. Naruto smirked. 

"Y'know, I'm mighty stupid, Sasuke. But let me take a guess: the Lion?"   
"Yes," he replied, leaning down, their noses nearly touching. "You want the Lion? 'Cause I'll treat you exactly like the Lion would."   
  


The dark tone of his voice sent a thrill through him, one that shot straight into his pants. Sasuke was always sexy, but angry, hate-fucky Sasuke was one of his favorites. 

"I fucking dare you."

The next thing he knew, Sasuke was ripping his shirt off and tossing it aside, his teeth sinking into his shoulder. Naruto gave a moan, pleasure and pain mingling together as Sasuke licked and sucked the new wound. They both had talked about how they liked it rough before, but they'd never truly had an opportunity to do it. Sasuke bit into his collarbone next, leaving a mark that would turn a brilliant violet later. Naruto groaned, raising his hips and grinding against Sasuke's. A growl from somewhere deep in Sasuke's chest reverberated through Naruto's body as he moved to his nipples, pinching one while he snagged the other between his teeth. Naruto arched into it, grinding harder. _Fuck, I'm way more horny and way more drunk than I thought. I don't... There's no control..._ He was ready to surrender to it, happy to, until the thought hit him like a freight train. _No condoms!_

"Sasuke," Naruto panted. "Wait- _ooh_ , oh!- wait." He stopped immediately, hands poised on the button of Naruto's jeans, wide-eyed.

"What? Did I really hurt you?" Naruto shook his head.

"I forgot condoms. I'm sorry, I totally... fuck, I'm such a fuck-up." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I have my own, moron." Sure enough, one was already held between his fingers, the foil catching the light of the electric candles. 

"Oh. Hehe." Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"You're a real pain in my ass."

"And you're about to be a real pain in mine," Naruto said as Sasuke unzipped his pants, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not if you don't shut the fuck up."

"Make me." Sasuke shook his head, opening his own jeans.

"Oh, you're gonna fucking get it."

In an instant, Naruto was on his face, Sasuke's hand keeping him from picking his head up. He attacked his other shoulder from behind, biting even harder than before. Naruto's moan was muffled by the blanket, twisting it into his fists. Sasuke bit and sucked his way down Naruto's back, moving his hand only to rip Naruto's clothes off. Naruto dared to glance back, catching sight of Sasuke as he removed his own shirt and dropped his pants just enough to free his cock. Naruto realized he had already gotten a condom and lube on it, and felt his toes curl in anticipation. _If Sasuke's going this quick, then he must be really excited, too. Glad to know I'm not the only horny one tonight..._ He jumped as Sasuke's nails dug into his asscheek. 

"Goddamn you have a great ass," he growled. Naruto shuddered.

"You gonna do something about that?" He gave another wordless growl, teeth replacing nails, and Naruto's moan turned wanton. Sasuke took his time covering both cheeks in bite marks, furiously jerking himself off. "Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "Fuck me already!"

"Shut _up_!"

He plunged his cock into Naruto all the way to bottom of his shaft. Naruto gasped, writhing in mixed pleasure and pain. Sasuke wasn't cruel enough to start pounding into him right away; he let Naruto collect himself first, piecing together his scrambled senses.

" 'Fuck me already'," Sasuke mocked, leaning over to nip Naruto's ear. "Look who needs to take their time now."

"I'm ready to go... whenever," Naruto lied, chest heaving. Sasuke chuckled, dragging his nails slowly down Naruto's spine. He moaned again, his whole body trembling. "Sasuke... _please_..."

He grabbed Naruto's hips with bruising force, sliding his cock in and out. Naruto's vision went blurry with the sheer euphoria of the sensation.

"Harder," he begged. "Harder!" Sasuke picked up the pace, pulling Naruto back into his thrusts. He grazed his prostate. He moaned unfettered, raunchily, making Sasuke's breath quicken and grip tighten. Naruto tried to get his hands under him, but his brain was short circuiting, unable to figure out how. Sasuke knew, though. He reached down with one hand and began to pump Naruto's dick in time to his thrusts. "Ah, _yes_! Sasuke...!"

"Naruto...! Naruto...!"

They came simultaneously. Naruto's back snapped into an arch, spilling his seed all over Sasuke's hand, the blanket, and his own stomach while Sasuke filled him. They moaned in stereo. Sasuke thrusted erratically just a few more times before he let Naruto go and pulled out. Naruto let himself go limp, aftershocks racing along his skin. _Sexiest man alive... best lay ever... I'm living the fuckin' dream... _Naruto rolled onto his side, blearily watching Sasuke. He knelt with his legs spread wide, giving his cock another couple of pumps for good measure, his head tossed back in ecstasy. A wave of heat washed over Naruto at the sight. _How dare he be so slutty and so hot..._

Sasuke laid down beside him once he'd tied up and trashed the condom, becoming the big spoon to avoid Naruto's mess. 

"I probably should have worn a condom, too," he said. "In hindsight." Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible into his shoulder, kissing it softly now. "What?"

"Next time," he repeated, stroking a fresh bruise with his thumb. Naruto shuddered.

"Unless you want round two, you better not touch those." Sasuke snorted into the nape of Naruto's neck.

"As if. I can tell you're done."

It was true. Naruto was starting to feel dizzy from the alcohol in addition to the post-sex buzz. He listened to Sasuke shuffle around as he pulled his pants back up, nudging Naruto to do the same. He was reluctant until an autumnal breeze swept past, making him shiver. He put all his clothes back on, plus Sasuke's sweatshirt. Sasuke voiced his complaint with a grunt, but simply shoved one hand down Naruto's pants and one up his shirt to warm them instead of trying to fight him for possession of the sweatshirt. As Shikamaru once said, "A solution's a solution's a solution." Naruto giggled.

"You could just ask for it back."

"Fuck off. I'm still pissed." Naruto rolled his eyes. The way Sasuke pressed closer and nuzzled into his neck said otherwise. _He'll get over it._

He always did.


	2. A Lesson in Ceramics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai should not have told Naruto that the Art building was de-facto open 24/7. But he can't un-know it, so Sasuke may as well know, too. It's no surprise that on an impromptu midnight stroll, they somehow end up outside it...
> 
> In which Naruto and Sasuke share the softest moments of their lives.

How Naruto and Sai came to know each other was a mystery to him. Naruto couldn't pinpoint exactly when they'd met or where. From his perspective, he essentially popped into his life at random one day and just. Wouldn't. _Leave_. 

It wasn't all bad. Yes, the constant dick jokes were fucking annoying, but the guy was an art student for the sole purpose of painting, drawing, and sculpting dicks, so it was kinda understandable. And yes, his complete social ineptitude was incredibly off-putting, especially to the ladies he _claimed_ he wanted to get with. How the guy could earnestly pretend to be straight was a feat of mental gymnastics far beyond Naruto's ability to comprehend. Occasionally, though, Sai was good for something. On the day in question, Sai proved his usefulness by providing one very important piece of information.

They'd run into each other in the cafeteria, and Naruto invited him to sit with his friends. Sai blended right in with their misfit bunch.

"So Sai, what do you study?" Ino asked, batting her eyes. _Gross._

"Fine Arts," he replied. 

"Oh, an artist! That must be so nice." He nodded.

"Yes. The late nights are hard sometimes, though."

"Late nights?" Shikamaru repeated, skeptical. Sai nodded again.

"It can take hours longer than anticipated to finish a piece, especially if the artist is missing inspiration. As a result, students often stay in the building very late trying to meet deadlines. It's de-facto 24/7 now because security got sick of having to rescue students who got locked in."

Naruto's eyes flashed, and he prayed nobody else noticed. _A 24/7 building? Fuckin' score. Sasuke's gonna love that..._ He spent the rest of the lunch hour unusually quiet, thinking up a wealth of possible scenarios.

Naruto waited up for Sasuke to get home from work that night. He did that a lot. It had started as a response to a tragic incident, actually. Sasuke had gotten mugged a few months ago on his way home, and though he'd managed to fight them off, he didn't escape unscathed. He insisted to this day it wasn't a big deal, but it had scared the shit out of Naruto. Especially since he refused to go to the hospital to get treated. He'd felt so helpless, watching Karin patch him up all wonky until Sakura could get there. Sasuke rarely used his phone to communicate with other people, but Naruto had given him two options: either send update texts on his way to and from work, or let Naruto escort him. Sasuke would rather _die_ than let his colleagues know anything at all about his personal life, so texts it was.

_S: At the bus stop._

_S: On the bus._

_S: Walking home.  
S: In the building. _

_S: I forgot my fucking keys._

Naruto giggled to himself, peering down the hall. Sasuke rounded the corner, wordlessly taking the door Naruto held open for him.

"That's the second time this week," he commented. "You should just staple them to your forehead."

"Suck my ass." Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Ask nicely and I just might."

Sasuke shoved him aside to get into the dresser. Even before they got together, they habitually kept things in each other's dorm rooms. Half of Naruto's sock drawer was dedicated to Sasuke's extra clothes, and half of Sasuke's pajama drawer was for Naruto's. They had toothbrushes under each other's sinks, towels on the backs of each other's doors, illegally made copies of each other's keys, and snacks the other didn't even eat in their cupboards (labeled so roommates wouldn't steal them). In some ways, they'd already been living as boyfriends long before they kissed, or had sex, or even went on a first date.

Sasuke dug out some sweats and beelined for Naruto's shower. He resisted the temptation to follow him in. Shikamaru and Kiba would be home soon. Instead, he simply called out, "Your apron's still on!" as the door swung shut.

"Motherfucker! Mel's gonna _kill_ me!" came Sasuke's muffled voice on the other side. Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was very much a creature of habit, whether he realized it or not. He always took precisely twelve minutes to shower. He timed it for a month straight once. In that time, Naruto was usually able to prepare him something simple to eat. He hated wasting money on food when he had plenty at home, and his bastard bosses had already fired someone else for eating leftover catering food so he didn't dare touch it, even though it pained him to throw it all away. He didn't seem like it at first glance, but Sasuke was the kind of guy who'd give his lunch to a homeless person or pay for a struggling mother's groceries, even when he was struggling himself. Naruto had no doubt that, if he didn't think he'd get caught and fired for it, he'd smuggle tupperwares full of leftover food from his catering runs home with him, distributing them to hungry people all over the community. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if he'd manage to do it already. _If Sasuke didn't need the job so bad, I'm sure he'd be fighting them tooth and nail to donate the leftovers or something. I wonder if he will someday..._

The bathroom door swung back open as Naruto plopped a dollop of peanut butter onto a plate of sliced apples. His dinner was already in the microwave. Sasuke climbed onto Naruto's bed easily, reaching down to grab the plate from him. The dorms were weird here. It wasn't a shoebox bedroom with communal bathrooms like other schools, but it also wasn't an apartment-style dorm like the university across town. It was basically a big bedroom with the tiniest "kitchen" in existence in one corner and a door to the bathroom in the other. All four guys slept and ate in the same room, and shared the same tiny bathroom. _Five, technically, since Sasuke's always here._ Luckily for him, it didn't bother anyone else. Kiba liked Sasuke, and when he wasn't at a soccer meet or studying he was usually passed out anyway. Shikamaru walked around with headphones or earbuds on basically all the time, so they could be pretty loud before it'd ever annoy him. The fourth guy was some rando from Colorado who was never around, constantly in his girlfriend's dorm instead. The other three didn't care because, quite frankly, they didn't like him. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were hoping to get a three-person room next year. It relied mostly on Shikamaru finding a way to rig the lotto for it, which may or may not even happen given his work ethic (rather, lack thereof). They could dream, though.

Naruto watched the plate spin around and around in the microwave.

"I got chicken parm and pasta in there. That good?"

"Mmph," Sasuke attempted, trying to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Naruto giggled.

"Want something to drink?" Sasuke nodded, swallowing with some difficulty. _Guess I should have melted the peanut butter a little so it was easier to eat. It's probably all clumpy 'cause it's cold..._ Naruto rummaged through the fridge.

"I'll eat it cold," Sasuke said belatedly. Naruto rolled his eyes as he grabbed the last clean cup out of the cabinet.

"Yeah, but why eat it cold when it only takes a few minutes for me to heat it up? It's not like you're starving to death waiting for it, you have a snack." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but didn't argue it. That was as close as Naruto got to a win most days, so he took it and ran with it. "How's juice?"

"What kind?"

"Uh... cranberry."

"Okay." Naruto poured him a glass with one hand and stopped the microwave with the other. The counter was so small there literally wasn't enough space to put the plate and the cup down at the same time, so Naruto passed Sasuke the glass first.

"Don't shit in my bed," he warned. An old inside joke. Sasuke shook his head as always, sipping from his glass without making any kind of promise. Naruto climbed up the ladder with the plate in one hand, setting it on Sasuke's lap so he could situate himself against the railing. Sasuke handed the remainder of the apples and peanut butter to Naruto, who munched on it even though he wasn't particularly hungry. For a little while, they ate in companionable silence.

It was only ruined by the slamming of their front door. 

"We're home, bitches!" Kiba cried. As always. Despite the fact that they were less than six feet away from each other, and could very clearly see and hear him walking in. Shikamaru made an exasperated face on their behalf as he entered behind him. 

"Hey, Kiba," they chorused. 

"What is _up,_ my guys?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who had shoved as much pasta into his mouth as he could to avoid having to talk to them. Naruto gave him a private glare before turning back to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Not much. Sasuke forgot his keys again."

"Of course he did," Shikamaru huffed, climbing up into his own bed.

"Ooh, did the grumpy bug bite you in the ass?" Naruto teased. Shikamaru glared at him.

"I have a migraine and this idiot screamed his head off the whole way home," he said, jabbing a thumb toward Kiba. 

"You're such a drama queen, Shika! I wasn't screaming."

"Ugh, just shut _up_!" he groaned, folding his pillow around his head and rolling over to face the wall. Sasuke tilted his chin toward his bag, which he'd hung on the ladder on his way in. Naruto handed it to him.

"Anyway, even if I _was_ screaming, it's just because I'm excited!" Kiba continued, completely unfazed.

"What're you excited about?" Naruto asked.

"I asked Hinata out today and she said YES, BOOYAH!"

Shikamaru groaned again, tossing his pillow at Kiba. He caught it without even looking, flinging it straight back at Shikamaru's head. He slumped over as if it had knocked him out. Sasuke continued to dig around in his bag, careful not to upset the dishes on the bed.

"Where are you taking her?" Naruto asked, propping his chin up on his fists.

"There's this cute little bubble tea shop downtown that she loves but doesn't get to go to a lot. I'm gonna take her to lunch tomorrow!"

"Aw, that's awesome! Is it the little pink one on the corner?"

"Yes! I don't remember what it's called but it's that one!"  
"With all the pastel animals painted on the walls, right?"

"Yes! Right next to the pet store!"

"Oh, you gotta take her to the pet store after!"

"That goes without saying! She loves animals nearly as much as I do." Kiba placed a hand to his chest. "Shit, bro, my heart is racing. Am I having a heart attack?"

"You're just in love, stupid," Sasuke deadpanned, tossing a bottle at Shikamaru. It bounced off the mattress and onto his stomach, forcing himself to reemerge from his pillow fortress to look at it. Sasuke returned the bag to Naruto, who hung it back where he'd found it on the ladder.

"Is that what it is?" Kiba asked dumbly, sitting down in the middle of the floor, still pressing his palm to his chest. "I've never been in love before. What if things don't work out?"

"You get your heart broken, fall into a deep depression, use weed to cope, then eventually bounce back even though you'll never be the same again."

They all turned and stared at Shikamaru in total silence. He glanced up from the pill bottle. 

"What? Is that not how it works?"

"Your experiences are not universal," Sasuke denied. 

"Hm, whatever. Should I really be taking your prescription?"

"I watched you drop acid in a bowling alley parking lot." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Fair enough. Thanks."

"Mm-hm."

"If you have aura you should take three," Naruto offered. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, he's right."

"That works for you?"

"Every time."

"Hm. Interesting."

"You don't have to be up early tomorrow, right?"

"No. Why?"  
"'Cause that can and _will_ knock you out cold. Especially the first time."

"He slept eighteen hours the first time he used them. I thought he was dead," Naruto confirmed.

Shikamaru contemplated the bottle, popped three, closed it, and tossed it back to Sasuke. Naruto caught it before he'd even lifted his hand, dropping it back in his bag.

"You gonna finish your juice?" Kiba asked. Sasuke shook his head, handing it off to Naruto, who handed it to Kiba. "Thanks. I don't think I drank any water today."

"Kiba, that's _bad_ ," Naruto admonished.

"Not to be that dick," Shikamaru interrupted, "but could you take this conversation somewhere else? Or at least quiet down about forty notches?"

"Sasuke, why don't we go for a walk?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get ready for bed anyway. See ya," Kiba said at the same time. Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto off the bed, depositing his dishes in the sink on his way out.

"One of you bastards better wash those," Shikamaru drawled.

"We will!" all three replied, Kiba slamming the bathroom door just before the front door shut behind Naruto and Sasuke.

The pair was accustomed to midnight walks. Sasuke showed no fear at all, even though he got mugged that one time. Naruto wasn't afraid specifically because Sasuke was with him, even though he'd never been mugged. They strolled toward the quad, Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, Naruto with his clasped behind his head. The night was cool and quiet.

"Have you ever had your heart broken?" Naruto asked. He knew Sasuke had been with other people before they got together. Naruto had, too. All either of them had cared about when they first hooked up was that they were both STD-free. There hadn't been any prying into sexual histories beyond that.

"Not by exes or hook-ups," Sasuke answered. Naruto glanced over at him. He was intentionally avoiding eye contact. Naruto did the same, searching for the moon among the clouds. _He's being vague on purpose, too. I know he's referring to certain family members..._ "How about you?"

"Oh yeah, plenty of times." Sasuke didn't necessarily look surprised. "You know me. I get emotionally invested way too quickly. But those were mostly crushes, and I got over them pretty fast." Sasuke nodded.

"You're resilient."

They continued in silence for a while.

"I think us breaking up would tear me apart," Naruto said, seemingly at random. Sasuke looked to him far quicker than he intended.

"You think?"

"Yeah." Sasuke studied his face a moment.

"Why us, in particular?"

"Isn't it obvious? If I lost you, I'd lose my best friend, too." Sasuke nodded a few times.

"Is that why the mugging freaked out you out so much?"

Naruto paused. Sasuke paused when he realized Naruto wasn't following. Truth was, he hadn't thought about it. He cared about Sasuke, it scared him to see him hurt and vulnerable, and that had been enough for him. Analyzing his feelings further had never seemed necessary. 

"Yeah. I guess so." Sasuke cocked his head to the side, staring deeply into Naruto's eyes, as if trying to read something in them. Then, he reached out his hand. It wasn't often they could do things like hold hands outside- entirely their own fault, they recognized- so when the opportunity arose, it always took Naruto a second to process it. He smiled, taking his hand, walking together with their fingers interlaced. 

They rounded a bend, and Naruto realized they were by the Art Building now. He gazed up into the windows. The blinds were drawn on most, but some still had lights on inside. He suddenly remembered Sai's words earlier.

"Y'know they leave this building open 24/7?" Naruto blurted out.

"Yeah? Didn't know that."

"Mm-hm. Sai told me. It's 'cause security kept having to come over and let trapped students out."

"Sounds about right. Can I say something petty?" 

"Of course."

"I don't really like you hanging out with him." Naruto blinked.

"Why?"  
"I dunno. Just a bad vibe." His mouth twitched into a frown. "He's creepy." Naruto nodded. _Can't argue with that._ "Obviously you can do whatever you want. I've hung out with my fair share of shady characters. Just..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Just be careful."

When it became clear Sasuke wasn't going to elaborate, Naruto just nodded again. They stared up at the building together, still holding hands.

"I've never been in there before," Sasuke said casually.

"I have a couple times. It's kinda cool actually."

"You should take me on a tour some time." Naruto blinked.

"How about now?" Sasuke considered it, tapping his chin.

"Alright."

With that, they headed in. 

Naruto kept his voice hushed, trying to be respectful of the fact that the students still here were either fast asleep or working their asses off. He only knew where the Fine Arts gallery was and the ceramics rooms, so that's where they went. Sasuke insisted quietly they look inside one of the ceramics rooms. It took a while to find one that was unlocked and unoccupied, but they did eventually. It was all the way at the end of the wing, separated from everything else by a big set of fire doors. Sasuke tested whether they locked automatically or not, and discovered they did not. With just an exchange of knowing glances, they shut the doors, sealing themselves off from the rest of the building.

This was one of the bigger ceramics rooms, with high ceilings and a large kiln. During the day, it was hot as hell in there. But at night, it became pleasantly warm instead. They both shed their jackets and bags on a table, walking around and admiring (but not touching) the works in progress scattered throughout the room. Sasuke seemed intrigued by one vase in particular, painted but not yet glazed. It depicted cranes in a typical Chinese style, flying and standing in water. There were little symbols, too, but neither of them knew Chinese so they couldn't read them. Naruto, meanwhile, got hung up on the ugliest mask he'd ever seen in his life. He couldn't tell if it was meant to be ugly or not. "Perhaps that's the beauty of it?" Sasuke'd offered, but they both shook their heads, dismissing the idea as ridiculous.

They ended up sitting cross-legged on a table, facing each other and talking, holding hands, rubbing each other's knees. Naruto wasn't sure who leaned in for a kiss first, but when their lips met, sparks flew. Naruto melted into it, crawling into Sasuke's lap so he could hold him with his whole body. Sasuke held him back just as tightly, running his fingers up his shirt, his tongue up Naruto's neck. Naruto's fingers became tangled in Sasuke's hair. Neither of them minded. Sasuke even gave a low moan when Naruto pulled on it, prompting Sasuke to slide Naruto's shirt off at last. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto _loved_ having his nipples played with. Sasuke knew this well, and took a great deal of satisfaction in kissing, licking, and sucking them until Naruto was trembling against him. Naruto was having trouble staying upright, so Sasuke laid him down on the table, hovering over him protectively, possessively, _lovingly_. He stroked Naruto's jaw with his knuckles. The lights at his back cast his face in shadow, framed by strands of rich, dark hair. It was sexy in the same alluring, provocative way as a good cologne. He hadn't even taken his shirt off yet. He hadn't even touched either of their pants.

"What do you want, Naruto?" he asked in a voice like smoke. Naruto reached up and caressed his cheek, if only to make sure he was still real, to reassure himself he wouldn't disappear the moment they touched.

"I want you to make love to me."  
  


Sasuke nodded, somehow understanding exactly what he meant. Naruto removed his shirt for him, tracing the outlines of muscles and bones with his fingers. He kissed the scar on Sasuke's neck where once a knife had been held to it. Sasuke lowered himself to capture Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss. He sighed into Sasuke's mouth as they tilted their heads to deepen it. Sasuke's hands trailed every line of Naruto's body, as if to say _I'm here,_ _you're mine, and nothing will happen_. Naruto's arms encircled Sasuke's waist, his palms flat as they explored his back. _Please stay, I'm yours, don't let anything bad happen_ they said back. Their promises were made not in words, but in the touch of their chests and foreheads, the invisible marks left behind by their mouths across their skin, the rocking of hips.

They helped each other out of their pants. The friction of their bodies was no longer impeded by cloth. They shivered at the contact. Sasuke reached between them to grasp both in one hand. He pumped them together, kissing Naruto, swallowing his moans. Naruto caught Sasuke's lip between his teeth, tugging it gently. _More_ , they pleaded. Sasuke nipped his jaw. _Get ready._

Sasuke sat back on his heels to reach for his bag on the next table. He managed to grab one strap without losing his balance, swinging it over. He produced a small bottle of lube, and two condoms. He set the bag aside, pouring lube into each of their hands. They watched each other spread the lube on their cocks, open their condoms with slick, unsteady fingers, roll them on. Sasuke left a sticky handprint on Naruto's side. Naruto left one on Sasuke's back. His other hand carded through his hair, making Sasuke sigh. He kissed Naruto one more time, their teeth scraping against each other just once, just for a moment. It was enough to make sizzling pleasure race across Naruto's scalp. Sasuke smiled as he took Naruto into his mouth. Something about it drove Naruto nearly to the edge. Was it the fact that Sasuke was on all fours? The fact that his tongue was more nimble than Naruto's hands? The way his eyes smoldered as he looked up at Naruto, taking as much pleasure in watching him react as actually giving? Naruto couldn't tell, and he didn't want to dissect the experience. He felt good, he was close, he was warm and safe and _loved_ and he didn't care about the specifics. He cared about Sasuke, and this moment, shared together.

Sasuke came back up. Naruto panted heavily, twitching at the slightest touch. Even Sasuke's eyelashes feathering against his neck was nearly too much. Sasuke was lubing his fingers. He winked at Naruto. He whimpered in return.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm getting there." Naruto realized they had been whispering this whole time, even though this part of the wing was empty, sealed off. The difference between this time and others was that they weren't _forced_ to be quiet now. They were because it felt right. It was almost a form of reverence.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's first two fingers entered him. He rocked his hips against them, encouraging Sasuke to do more. Sasuke slid them in and out, getting Naruto accustomed to the sensation. He only noticed when another finger was added because he felt fuller. Not in pain, not uncomfortable.

"Sasuke..." he said again. His voice was husky, almost breathless. Sasuke shivered visibly. He added a little more lube to his cock.

Naruto arched as Sasuke entered him. He took it slowly, in sharp contrast to the last time they were together. Inch by inch, covering Naruto in kisses and caresses as he went. By the time he was fully sheathed inside him, Naruto was more than ready. Sasuke's breath was laced, he swore it. Or maybe his cologne was drugged. His scent was heady, breaking down Naruto's composure by the second. He struggled to maintain an even tempo to his breathing. Heat flared wherever Sasuke touched him. His lips went numb. His moans were starting to get louder, longer. He rocked into Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke panted above him, eyes closed. He was a piece of art in and of himself. Naruto pulled him down into a kiss. Their pleasure was riding a crescendo. Something coiled hot in Naruto's stomach. Tears were starting to spring to his eyes. _I want you, I want you, I want you...!_

"Sasuke, please...!" Sasuke leaned fully on one forearm, the other hand grasping Naruto's cock, pumping it in rhythm. He slid his teeth along Naruto's throat, lightly pinching his Adam's apple. Naruto's moan rung through both of them. Sasuke moaned back now. _I can't hold back anymore...!_ "Sasuke...! Sasuke...! _Sasuke_...!" His name was a chant, the only word he could remember, the only thing that mattered.

"Naruto...!"

The sound of his own name, from Sasuke's mouth, in that voice like leather and chocolate, sent Naruto teetering over the edge. He came quietly, breathless, tightening around Sasuke, arching back so much their chests touched. He felt Sasuke hit his climax moments later, sending a rapturous shockwave through Naruto, as if he'd come twice. Colors danced across the backs of his eyelids. He maintained consciousness through willpower alone. With anyone else, he would have allowed it to overtake him- he hated the clean-up anyway. But with Sasuke, he wanted to cherish every moment. Every second his eyes were closed, he was missing that beautiful face, and that was unacceptable.

Sasuke pulled out, fumbled with the condom, and tossed it in the trash. Naruto's limbs weren't ready to cooperate yet, numb and buzzing at the same time. Sasuke rolled to the side, wedging himself under Naruto's arm. He removed the condom for him, flicking it into the same nearby waste bin as his own. He then let himself rest at last, his hand half-curled on Naruto's stomach. His hair fanned across the table and left an inky brushstroke across his cheek. His lips were rosy as his cheeks. In that moment he was perfect as a porcelain doll.

He eyes drifted back open. They still smoldered, but now it was like a charcoal in the hearth instead of the end of a cigarette or the core of a wildfire. His smile made them look even warmer. Tears sprung to Naruto's eyes again for a different reason now. Sasuke raised his head, concerned.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, reaching up to cup Naruto's face, to wipe the tears away even as more flowed out to take their place.

"You're just so beautiful." He reached out, and Sasuke took him in his arms without a moment's hesitation. He cradled Naruto to his chest, petting his hair. Sasuke wasn't the nurturing type. Such tenderness and affection from him only made Naruto cry harder. Sasuke shushed him, holding him close.

"I'm not going anywhere, darling. It's okay."

He soothed him until Naruto was only sniffling. Sasuke dug tissues out of his bag, letting Naruto wipe his face as he re-dressed. 

"For the record," Sasuke said, slipping Naruto's shirt over his head, "you are incredibly beautiful yourself." Naruto met his gaze, searching for a lie or exaggeration. He found nothing. This was Sasuke, open and honest. He meant what he said. Naruto nearly started crying again.

"Thank you." He reached up again. They shared a sweet embrace. Naruto kissed him. When they parted, they both smiled, not only with their mouths but with their eyes, too. "I love you," Naruto said. Sasuke's smiled broadened, even as he looked away, blushing and bashful.

"I love you, too."

Naruto thought it was cute that Sasuke still couldn't make eye contact when they said it. Part of him hoped he grew out of it someday. Another hoped he never would. Either way, he was adorable, and he thought Naruto was adorable, too, and it filled him with a warm glow, like hundreds of little fireflies.

They held hands the whole way home.


	3. Track and Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the parking lot scratched off the list and colder weather moving in, Naruto and Sasuke are determined to make the track their next spot. Sasuke's surprises seem endless. Naruto hopes they are.
> 
> In which Naruto's big mouth gets him in trouble again, and Sasuke punishes him (in)appropriately.

October ushered in a perpetual chill and leaves the color of rust. They decided to wait until the weather got warm again for the parking lot, since neither of them were too interested in it anyway. The track, though, was still very much on the table. They bided their time for a warmer night, Naruto teasing Sasuke in the meanwhile over text and with stolen touches in broad daylight. Sasuke wasn't willing to toe the line like Naruto was, and he could tell it was ticking him off and working him up.

Naruto waited on the big pads the pole vaulters always left out on the field. He was playing a game on his phone, trying to be patient. Sasuke was running late, but he promised he had a good reason for it. When Naruto asked what, all he would say was "it's a surprise". Naruto licked his lips. _I wonder what it is. Something sexy?_ He shivered. _Maybe a sex toy. That would be so hot. We've never used toys before. What kind would he go for? Would it be for me, or for him? Both?_ He bit his lip. _Even if he's not bringing toys, I'm getting laid tonight. I'm so excited. It feels like forever since the last time-_

"Hey, baby."

The sudden whisper in his ear nearly had him jumping out of his skin. Sasuke was perched halfway on the pad, eyes glinting like a cat's in the dark.

"You scared the _shit_ outta me!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke laughed a little.

"If that scared you, then the surprises definitely will." Naruto perked up immediately.

"Surprises? Plural?" Sasuke crawled forward, into the moonlight. He wore a wolfish grin, still dominating even on all fours. Naruto's heart was already racing.

"I decided to spoil you."

"With what money?" Sasuke's grin widened.

"I may have flirted my way into a discount." He knelt to take off his backpack, pulling a plastic shopping bag out of it. Opaque black. It looked like a puddle of oil in the dark. "Wanna see them all now, or learn as we go?"

"Now, now! Now, please." Sasuke chuckled again, pulling out the first item. A simple wooden paddle. A staple item, as far as Naruto was concerned. He didn't know what possessed him to say this, but the only response he could think of was, "Cool! One more and we can play ping-pong."

Sasuke paused specifically to shoot him an annoyed glare. He shook his head, apparently willing to ignore it this time. 

"I wasn't sure which kind you like, so I got this one too." He laid out another, this one long and narrow and covered with thick leather. Maybe it was because they were on a sports field that Naruto kept thinking of really corny sports-related jokes. This one looked like a baseball bat. 

"You could really hit it outta the park with that one." 

"Stop." He maintained eye contact as he placed down a riding crop.

"We'll sure be off to the races with that one." Sasuke drew in a very deep breath, letting it out slowly. Naruto could tell he was counting. _Pissing him off is fun. He had some reservations about hitting me with things before, so maybe getting him all worked up beforehand will help him put those aside and gimme what I really want... _Naruto reached in and grabbed the next thing himself. Anal beads. He'd never used those before, and didn't really understand how they worked, but if they interested Sasuke enough to buy then he'd definitely give it a whirl. But not without making another terrible innuendo. "Mm, gonna fill me up like a pinsetter with those fuckers." Sasuke ground his teeth, clearly trying to keep his composure.

"What the _fuck_ is a pinsetter?"

"The thing at the bowling alley that sets the pins back up and returns the balls." He held up the anal beads. "They look like the balls in the ball return. Put 'em in me and I _become_ the ball return. Pinsetter." Sasuke snatched them out of his hands, throwing them back in the bag.

"Those aren't for tonight," he snapped. He dug his hand back in.

"More? What'd you do, drug the guy?"

"No, _she_ just thought it was a waste that a hot guy like me didn't have the money for all the toys I needed." His gaze flickered between Naruto and the bag for a moment. "And I gave her a fake number."

"Sasuke, that's terrible," Naruto laughed.

"Free toys are free toys." He pulled out a cock ring next. It was obvious just by looking at it who it was meant for. Where Sasuke had length, Naruto had girth. _I already know I'm in love with him but goddamn I'm in love with him. Who gives a fuck about engagement rings, just buy me cock rings..._ What he said, though, was "oh yeah, can't wait to have _that_ between my goal posts".

Sasuke finally lost his temper. _Finally._

"You know what!" he yelled. Then he remembered where they were and what they were supposed to be doing- namely, _not getting caught_ \- and dialed it way back. "Fuck it," he snarled. He grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and slung him over his knee.

"Whoa, what are you-?!"

"You asked for this, remember?" _When I said I wanted to get spanked, I didn't mean over-the-knee, Dad-style spanking...!_ Still, even in such a humiliating position, a smack was a smack, and he couldn't deny the pleasure that raced across his skin when the paddle met his bare ass. His only wish was that it'd make more noise. "Teasing me for _two_ _weeks_ ," Sasuke hissed, smacking him again, "nearly _ruining_ the game. I'm. Fucking. Sick of it!" He punctuated each with another hit. Naruto moaned into his sleeves. _Y'know what? If this is what gets him into it, I'm here for it. Just please keep hitting me. It hurts so good..._ Sasuke threw him off roughly and without warning. "Strip," he demanded. Naruto got up on his knees, eye-to-eye with him.

"Or what?" His eyes narrowed.

"I'll punish you." Naruto shivered. It wasn't a threat; it was a _promise_. He couldn't think of anything hotter than that.

"If you want my clothes off, you'll have to do it yourself."

Next thing he knew he was lying on his back, Sasuke's knee pinning his chest down, knocking the wind out of him. He tore his pants off with a growl, ripped his sweatshirt and shirt up over his head violently. Sasuke's eyes flared with rage. _He's genuinely angry. He used to have anger issues. Was asking him to push me around really a good idea...?_ Sasuke flipped him over, plunging his hand into his hair and pulling so hard Naruto couldn't suppress a pained little squeak. The next blow made his whole body shudder. Sasuke clapped his hand over Naruto's mouth to cover the loud moan.

"Will you ever learn to just shut the fuck _up_?!" Sasuke struck him again, and again, and again. Normally Naruto would have licked or bitten his hand to piss him off more, but the ecstasy that shot through his body left him unable to do more than make noise. Sasuke delivered another devastating blow. Naruto felt his cock jump, getting so hard it hurt, holding himself back from coming by sheer force of will. Another spank. _There's gonna be bruises._ Naruto twitched. He wanted desperately to jerk himself off, but Sasuke was hitting him hard enough that he needed both hands to stay balanced. _How does he know exactly how I like it?_ Another, and another. Naruto knew he was drooling on Sasuke's hand but he didn't care. _Just one more, Sasuke, one more and I'll come-!_

Sasuke's hand disappeared from Naruto's face as he tossed the paddle away, sitting back on his heels and panting. He shuffled around for a second before yanking both of Naruto's arms back. _No, that means I can't touch myself!_ He let Sasuke tie his wrists together all the same. A needy whine pushed past Naruto's lips, out into the night air.

"Sasuke!" he begged, though he wasn't sure what he was begging for. Nails dug into his hips, pulling him into Sasuke's body. He'd removed his jacket and shirt, but his pants were still on. His jeans were rough against Naruto's battered ass. One hand snaked up his chest, briefly grazing a nipple, his fingers fanning out over Naruto's chin.

"Have you had enough yet?" he teased. Naruto groaned, straining against his bonds. 

"Just fuck me already...!" Sasuke grasped his cock, making Naruto gasp and writhe. _God, I'm so sensitive. I'm gonna come any second. Please Sasuke, just do something...!_

"So fucking impatient," he admonished. His voice was sharp as a blade and smooth as silk and Naruto couldn't help but thrust into his hand, desperate. He squeezed it, hard, making tears spring to Naruto's eyes, another too-loud moan coming out. Sasuke's fingers became a cage over his mouth. "What about my fun?" he asked. Naruto trembled in anticipation. "What if I told you you weren't allowed to come? What if I made you watch me without getting your own release?" Naruto's chest heaved. _He's fucking with me and it's working. At this rate, he's gonna get me off before he's even undressed..._ "I'll give you what you want. But you're gonna have to beg for it."

His fingers fell away. Naruto clearly heard a zipper slide down. The hand on his cock was still firm, his thumb pressing against the head, allowing no movement.

"What do you want, Naruto?" His voice was husky, reverberating in both their chests. A tremor passed through Naruto's body, his face blazing hot. 

"I wanna come." His own voice was barely a whisper.

"Louder," Sasuke demanded.

"I-I wanna come!" he repeated.

The hand on his chin returned, but this time Naruto maneuvered the fingers into his mouth. His heart pounded in every fiber of his being. He couldn't stop shaking, waiting for Sasuke to take him, to jerk him off, _anything_. He made his desperation known by sucking Sasuke's fingers, swirling his tongue around them, bobbing his head to simulate oral. _I'm trying to convince you. Please...! _Sasuke didn't react at first, either enjoying it or confused by it. Finally, he chuckled darkly, making goosebumps break out across Naruto's flesh.

"Pathetic. So desperate, you'll give head to my _hand_ ," he jeered. Naruto's moan was muffled, but no less vulgar. He could smell latex and cherries. Sasuke was getting ready for him. "You'll do anything to get fucked, won't you?" Naruto mumbled something he intended to be a yes. Sasuke's cock prodded at his asshole, teasingly. Naruto whined, trying to spit out the hand he had wanted in his mouth so badly to begin with. Sasuke grabbed his jaw, forcing his tongue down. "Behave yourself," he warned. Naruto whimpered. Finally, Sasuke's grip started to loosen, giving Naruto an unhurried stroke from base to tip and back. Naruto shuddered. _I'm ready, Sasuke, please fuck me, I'm begging-!_

His cock finally entered him, excruciatingly slow, drawing a long moan from Naruto. 

"Such a whore," Sasuke growled, sucking on Naruto's neck. He tossed his head back, moaning with every breath as he rode Sasuke's cock, stars flying across his vision. He drooled shamelessly, trembled all over, unable to hold _anything_ back anymore. _I really am a whore._ Sasuke moaned in response, beating Naruto's cock intentionally off-tempo, scrambling his senses. He sucked Sasuke's fingers even more enthusiastically, thrusted into his hand, arched his back more and more as his pleasure built. _Sasuke, please say something, anything\- _"Ng...! Naruto... come for me..."

The sudden release of endorphins nearly knocked Naruto out cold. His eyes rolled back, his moan edging into a scream around Sasuke's fingers, his shaking turning nearly to convulsions. He saw flashing lights, and for a moment he dimly wondered if they'd been caught and those were the flashlights of security guards or unfortunate citizens. The potential embarrassment only propelled him through his orgasm faster, his whole body burning. He throbbed in Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke throbbed inside him, reaching his own climax as Naruto clenched even tighter around him. Sasuke's breath puffing against his shoulder sent shivers down his spine. He blinked a few times, his vision starting to return in full. He stared into the sky, a blue so dark it was nearly black, stars like pinpricks here and there. He finally allowed Sasuke to take his hand back. Sasuke grunted as he shook some of the saliva off his fingers.   
"Is that what you wanted?" Naruto nodded numbly.   
"More than that."

"In a good way?" Naruto laughed, his voice coming out hoarse.

"In a mind-blowing, unforgettable way." Sasuke gave a breathy laugh back, leaving a kiss on Naruto's shoulder.  
"Good to know."

Sasuke laid back, taking Naruto with him. They rested together until the wind picked up and froze them out, even after they got dressed again. Separating in the hallway of the dorms felt more painful than it should have. Naruto wished he could follow Sasuke into his bed. _It's too lonely here,_ he thought, even surrounded by three other sleeping bodies. It wasn't the same. It wasn't Sasuke.


	4. Among the Stacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sakura knew what she'd done by letting Naruto and Sasuke have a late-night "study session" in the library, she'd beat them both senseless. Luckily for them, she has no idea.
> 
> In which Sasuke is tired and cranky so Naruto has to take things into his own hands. Literally.

Nobody realized just how much you could get away with on a college campus if you knew the right people. 

Not the Dean or the Board or any of those snobby fucks. It was the people on the ground you had to know. For example, Chouji volunteered at the campus' food pantry, knew all the cafeteria staff, and since he was a kind soul and loyal customer, he often got freebies to share with others. Naruto credited Chouji with saving his life using those freebies his sophomore year. He was neck-deep in shit with the Financial Aid office, had to make payments just to get reimbursed later for no goddamn reason, and was living off cup ramen for months. He didn't necessarily mind the ramen, but the idea of getting scurvy freaked him out to no end. Chouji always managed to get him a decent meal then, and he definitely owed him one for it.

There were others you had to work a little harder to win over. Ino knew everyone at the Psychology Department. She was the part-time receptionist, the first face you saw. If you brought an offering good enough- her favorite was juicy information about others- then she would weave you into the existing appointments to see a counselor, no questions asked and no waitlisting. Rumors that Shikamaru and Neji were together on the DL was what got Naruto in to see an educational psychologist (whatever the fuck that meant), who diagnosed him and sent him off with all the proper paperwork to the Office for Disability and Accommodations. If it wasn't for Ino, he wouldn't have made it past freshman year. Turns out he wasn't stupid and faking his way through school all those years, he was just dyslexic and the coping mechanisms he'd developed in high school weren't working for a college setting. He never would have even _begun_ to guess that was the issue on his own.

Naruto's thing was that he knew everyone at the library. It was a network he had built over time, and it served him well. Neji and Shikamaru worked in IT, meaning they sat around most of the day and occasionally smacked a printer to get it working again. They had spent one particularly boring afternoon repairing his laptop after he dropped it. Hinata, Neji's cousin, was in the reference section. She was the one who pointed Naruto in the right direction when he couldn't find the information he needed, and during quiet days she helped him bullshit more than a few essays. Last but certainly not least, Sakura, his childhood best friend, worked nighttime security. She was his greatest asset and greatest ally. She went to a different school across town, but had taken this job at Naruto's suggestion. He was so glad for it. She didn't give a fuck about _anything_. She'd let him in through blindspots in the cameras and let him stay as long as she was on duty. No one checked the tapes anyway. She'd even managed to let him pull a few overnights in the last couple years, since she made friends with the guy who took her place when her shift ended. She wasn't a senior officer by any stretch of the imagination, but the others trusted her judgment and never said a word when they saw Naruto during their rounds. They probably assumed the two were dating and didn't want to cause a rift between them. They wouldn't say otherwise, or else their little charade could be in jeopardy.

Naruto had used his powers and connections for good, of course. He got Kiba in with him a few times so they could struggle in solidarity through their work. Naruto was the reason Neji and Rock Lee became friends, even though Lee was the most technologically illiterate person on the face of the planet; he just kept sending him over to their desk for help and eventually something stuck. He'd even once persuaded Hinata to take Shino through a restricted area to do some archival research when it became clear Shino wasn't going to persuade her himself. Naruto had no idea what kind of information he needed, but he assumed it was something about bugs. Hell, sometimes he helped total strangers. It seemed the only person who hadn't taken advantage of Naruto's network was Sasuke. Which was weird, considering Naruto and Sasuke were constantly together. It's not like he wasn't accessible.

He snickered to himself. _Accessible_. That was certainly a word.

Since that was the case, he took it upon himself to invite Sasuke for a little study session. They took one class together every semester. This one was unexpectedly reading and writing heavy, but the professor had given them the option to work in pairs. It was only right that they chose each other every time, and that Naruto used his lovely little network to secure a late-night spot. Sasuke worked weird hours, so this was essentially the only time they _could_ study together anyway. _Now, though, I'm thinking I might finally turn to the dark side and use my library powers for evil... God, that sounds so lame. I just wanna fuck in the empty library..._

He spotted Sasuke's raven-black hair all the way across the floor. 

"Psst! Sasuke!" His head snapped toward the sound of his voice, scarily fast. _Jesus, I always forget how keen his hearing is. Makes up for his shitty fucking eyesight, I guess..._ He couldn't suppress the little giggle as Sasuke looked around, probably squinting. "811, first stack!" They made eye contact now, but Naruto knew he still couldn't see him. _Fucking blind as a bat, even with the glasses..._ Still, he walked with purpose. He carried himself like a general, never wasting a step and always pushing forward with a commanding air. Naruto fucking loved it. _Man, am I so whipped for him that even the way he walks looks sexy to me? _He counted his footfalls. _I'm surprised he's got the energy to walk like that now. He just got off work and he's been super busy this week. How much coffee is he running on...?_

Sasuke plopped down in the seat across from him, sliding a Starbucks cup his way. _Speaking of coffee..._

"Is this for me?" Naruto asked, honestly a little touched.

"Yeah. Sorry it's cold now." Sasuke dipped his own as he pulled out his laptop and books from his bag, spreading them over one end of the table. "I really should have drank it out of spite, though."  
"Why would you do that? You'd hate this." He wrinkled his nose in agreement. Naruto liked his coffee light and sugary and almost not really coffee at all. Sasuke took it black as his hair.

"Because you didn't tell me the password, dickwad." Naruto blinked. _The password?_ He gasped in sudden understanding.

"Oh shit, that's right! I totally _did_ tell Sakura you needed a password, didn't I?"

"Yeah, asshole, and she was a real bitch about it."

"Did you just call Sakura a bitch? That's sexist, Sasuke."

"First off, it's the truth. Second off, you're a bitch, too. And third off, go fuck yourself." Naruto pouted as Sasuke began sorting out his stuff.

"So mean!"

"Cry me a river." He adjusted his glasses. "So for the foundational literature I was thinking we could use this and this, with this as a back-up in case this doesn't have what we need, and-"

"Yeah, sounds great," Naruto interrupted. "But aren't you forgetting something?" He could see Sasuke's thoughts racing beneath the veneer of annoyance. _Oh, he's definitely thinking he missed a birthday or some shit right now. I wish my phone wasn't dead, his face is priceless... _Finally, Naruto put him out of his misery, tapping a finger to his lips. "I didn't get my hello kiss." Sasuke released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, rolling his eyes.

"I never give you a hello kiss, dumbass," he muttered, leaning over the table and giving it to him all the same. Naruto smirked, snaking his hand through Sasuke's hair to keep him anchored in place. Sasuke drew in a sharp breath through his nose as Naruto deepened the kiss, nibbling at his lower lip. He pulled away roughly. "Naruto," he warned. 

"What? Are you mad at me over a little kiss?" A muscle in his jaw ticked. 

"No, I just don't want to get carried away. This assignment is due Tuesday and we've barely started. We have to _focus_ , okay?"

Naruto pouted, folding his arms over his chest. He watched Sasuke's fingers tap erratically at his keyboard, no doubt already creating an outline. _I definitely cannot focus on this right now. It should be illegal to look this good in a stained white button-down... _Unaware of his thoughts, Sasuke tsked irritably and undid a button, pulling at his collar. Naruto licked his lips, watching Sasuke work. _I'm in a rare mood today. If Sasuke doesn't want to initiate- which I'm suspecting he won't- then I wouldn't be opposed to topping for once. He could probably do with a little pounding. God, I bet his ass is so tight-_

"Naruto!"

He jumped. Sasuke glared at him, flicking through pages of a book.

"What?" he asked. Sasuke's glare grew sharper.

"Did you hear _anything_ I just said?" A sweat broke out along Naruto's hairline.

"U-uh, um..." Sasuke huffed, clapping the book shut and standing up. He trembled slightly, hands splayed out over the table and eyes closed. A sudden pang of anxiety shot through Naruto. "Sasuke, are you okay?" 

"I'm fucking pissed off!" he spat, opening his eyes again to reveal the raging fire behind them. Naruto shrank back, bewildered. "I worked forty hours this week and it's only Thursday, I'm gonna flunk my presentation tomorrow, I'm trying to get this stupid project done so I can actually _sleep_ on Sunday instead of guzzling coffee like a fucking lunatic, and all you can do is sit here all fuckin' goo-goo-eyed! You wanna get fucked, fine, I'll fuck you! But you better take over the rest of this project because I have nothing left. _Nothing!_ Do you understand me? I'm fucking _tired,_ Naruto!"

He sat back down as abruptly as he'd stood, cradling his head in his hands. Naruto swallowed, unsure of what to do. _While I love a good hate-fucking, I don't think it's actually a good time to push him. He's literally shaking. I don't want him to collapse or something..._ Naruto stood and walked around the table to stand behind Sasuke, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"The fuck do you want," he mumbled.

"Nothing, except for you to relax." He emphasized this with a little squeeze. Sasuke hissed in pain. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"N-no. I'm just sore." He straightened up, his spine popping, sighing. "Whatever it is, let's just get it over with, okay?"

"Is there anything in particular you want?" He made a frustrated noise somewhere between a sigh and a growl.

"You're the horny one, you figure it out."

Naruto nodded.

"Take off your shirt, please," he instructed gently. Sasuke draped it over the back of his chair. "Undershirt, too." Sasuke glanced back suspiciously, but did as he was told anyway, peeling it off and discarding it on the floor. 

"Sorry I'm sweaty," he mumbled. "Didn't have time to shower."

"It's okay," Naruto soothed, rubbing his hands together to warm them. He placed his palms on Sasuke's bare shoulders. His skin was still much warmer than Naruto's perpetually cold hands. Instead of flinching away from it, though, Sasuke leaned back into the touch, giving a tiny sigh of relief. Naruto smiled, massaging his shoulders. "Let me know if I'm hurting you."

"Mm-hm."

Naruto worked his thumbs along Sasuke's neck, spreading out toward the shoulders. Sasuke gave a hum of appreciation, closing his eyes. 

"It's no wonder you're sore. Your whole back's stiff as a board..." Sasuke's hands twitched as he worked his shoulders. "Still good?"

"Mmm, yeah. Still good." A little shiver ran through Naruto at the way Sasuke purred. In seven years of friendship, he'd never heard that tone before. _I wonder what will happen when I hit a really good spot. I wonder what kind of noises he'll make then..._

Naruto's hands moved between his shoulder blades. He was leaving trails of red all over Sasuke's skin. He resisted the urge to lick along them. _This isn't about me anymore, it's about him. It's too soon to bring sex back into it, he'll just stress out thinking he needs to do something-_

" _Ah_ , Naruto!"

"What? I'm sorry!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air as if he were being arrested.

"No, not sorry. That spot, d-do it harder." Naruto's brows shot up. _Harder? I'm already massaging pretty hard..._

"You want... harder?" he repeated.

"Yes." When Naruto didn't immediately respond, Sasuke glanced back again, giving him a puppy-dog stare to rival Kiba's. "Please?"

Naruto bit back a moan. He wasn't big on making others beg, but hearing Sasuke so needy was a) _exceedingly_ rare and b) very much turning him on right now. _The last time he was even remotely like this was when he got the flu freshman year, and that was... a very different situation. That was scary and I would never even think about doing something with him like that. But this... He's healthy and in his right mind now. I could do all sorts of things... _He couldn't help but smile.

"Only because you asked so nicely," he said. He replaced his hands. "Here?"

"A little lower." Naruto moved accordingly. " _Mm_." 

"Here?"

"Almost. A little to the ri- _ah_!" 

Naruto whistled.

"Well that's a huge fuckin' knot." He prodded at it for a second. _This alone would be enough to make me cranky. No wonder he was in such a foul mood..._ Sasuke drew a shaky breath as Naruto stroked his thumb idly over it, figuring out exactly how he needed to work it to loosen it up again. _Right now, though, he's like putty in my hands. If I make this feel better, he'll probably let me do anything I want..._ Naruto bit his lip, getting to work on the knot. Sasuke tensed, holding his breath. It was the same way he got on the few occasions they'd had sex in the dorms and thought he heard something. Naruto chuckled to himself. "We're alone, stupid. You don't have to be quiet," he chided. "And for Christ's sake, _breathe_." 

Sasuke obeyed, much to Naruto's delight because the next noise that came out of him was a moan that made his hair stand on end. _God, this is really something else. I've never seen him like this. I may never see him like this again... _"Is that the spot?" Naruto asked, rubbing his knuckle in circles over it.

"Oh! Y-yeah, _ahhh_..." Naruto crouched down to reach it better, awkwardly maneuvering around the back of the chair. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, which was probably the most shocking part of the whole situation. _He's so out of it, it's weird. Maybe I shouldn't take advantage-_ "H-hold on."

Sasuke rose partway from the chair, turned it around, then sat back down, his arms folded over the top and his legs spread to either side. _Okay nevermind, he knows exactly what's going on... _Naruto knelt instead, his hands roaming freely over Sasuke's back. Now he was able to put more weight into the message. Sasuke's moaning intensified.

"Naruto- _mmph_!- how are you s-so good at this?" Naruto chuckled, planting his knee on the edge of the chair and letting his breath brush over Sasuke's ear.

"Consider it a gift." 

Naruto did not miss the shudder that ran through Sasuke's body, or the way that he spread his legs just a little wider.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, kissing Sasuke's jaw. 

"Y-yes."

"Are you turned on?" Sasuke bit his lip to hold back what Naruto could only assume was an undignified noise as he left a hot, open-mouthed kiss on his neck.

" _Yes_."

"Do you want me to do something about that?" He felt Sasuke go rigid, uncertainty filling his body and voice.

"I-I don't know if I-"

"No. Listen. 'Do you want _me_ to do something about that'?"

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto jerked him up by his arm, spun him around to face him directly, and sat him back down. He felt his pants tighten as he finally got a good look at Sasuke's face. His cheeks were dusted a light pink, just a little sweaty, with lips parted and eyes glazed. He looked utterly fuckable and it drove Naruto _insane_. Sasuke shook his head, clearly having trouble processing what was happening.

"I-I don't understand the question," he admitted at last. "I'm confused, I don't-" Naruto placed his finger to Sasuke's lips, silencing him.

"Let's say it plainly, then: I'm offering to do anything to you that you want. I can take care of myself, I'm a big boy. All I want to know is what _you_ want."

For a moment, all Sasuke did was stare, their soft breaths filling the whole room.

"What I want," he said slowly, his voice barely above a whisper,"is to not have to make decisions." Naruto blinked. _That is not at all what I expected..._ "I want you to do whatever you want. I just don't want to think anymore, I don't want to... _do_ anything." He rubbed at his whole face at once, nearly knocking his glasses off from underneath. "I'm just so tired but now I'm... _ugh_ -"

"Hey, it's fine," Naruto assured him. "Everybody wants to be a pillow princess sometimes."

"I do _not_ want to be a pillow princess!" he snarled, suddenly more than energetic. Naruto waved his hands defensively.

"Okay! Okay I won't use that term." Sasuke settled back down, eyeing Naruto grumpily. "Point is, you don't wanna do shit but still wanna get off. I get it, and I'll make it happen." He grinned. "In fact..."

In one swift, fluid movement, Naruto was sitting firmly in Sasuke's lap.

"You're officially banned from doing any work tonight," he declared, tapping the tip of Sasuke's nose. "You won't lift a finger. All you have to do is relax and tell me if something feels bad. Okay?" Sasuke, to Naruto's continuing surprise, looked so relieved he thought- for just a second- that he might cry.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." _I can't believe this. For the first time ever he's just gonna completely submit. This is so wild. I haven't topped in forever, do I remember how? Eh, it's fine, I'll figure it out..._

"Alright."

Naruto pressed his mouth against Sasuke's as he ran his hands down his chest. His lips were smooth, his tongue was hot, and his mouth was soft as velvet. Sasuke's arms wrapped loosely around his waist as he melted into the kiss, stroking Naruto's lower back with a tenderness he didn't think possible given his outburst seconds before. _It's amazing how weird we're both feeling today. I wonder if it's a full moon...?_ He quickly decided it didn't matter. Sasuke had two ears to nibble, two sides of his jaw to lick, two sides of his neck to suck, and two delectable collarbones to leave hickeys on. Sasuke didn't do anything to alter Naruto's path, gave no direction, no input except for moans and sighs. Naruto reveled in it more than he should have. _I never thought this would be a situation, yet here we are. He really is just letting me do whatever. Do I go all the way? Or do I leave him wanting a second time?_ Naruto licked and sucked his way down Sasuke's chest, down his torso, all the way to the happy trail. He took his time letting his gaze travel up Sasuke's body again, until their eyes finally met. Sasuke seemed to lose all the breath in his body. 

"Is this okay?" Naruto asked.

"More than okay." He kept eye contact as he unclipped and unzipped Sasuke's pants.

"How about this?"

"Y-yes." Naruto shimmied his pants and underwear down his legs, letting them pool at his ankles. His cock stood proud, waiting.

"And this?"

"Yeah." Sasuke's voice barely came out that time. He was enraptured, enamored. Naruto had him wrapped around his little finger. 

He turned his attention to the erect cock before him. It twitched every time he breathed out. Sasuke was biting his lower lip again. Naruto wondered if he knew he was doing that or not. He pulled a packet of lube from his pocket and opened it, squeezing it out over his hand. Sasuke's breathing noticeably quickened. He bit back a moan as Naruto's hand, slick with lube, closed around his cock. Naruto chuckled.

"So sensitive already? We've hardly begun..." Sasuke tossed his head back as Naruto began to pump, infuriatingly slow.

"Ng... such a tease... You planned this...?" Sasuke thrusted up into Naruto's hand. Naruto shoved his hips down with one hand and gripped his cock tightly in the other, forcing him to stay still.

"What did I say about doing work?" He relaxed his grip again. "If you want something to change, you'll just have to say it."

He could see Sasuke cursing him in his head, but he didn't dare say anything while Naruto had the ability to snap his dick in half. Instead, he let his breath hiss out between his teeth.

"Fine. I want a handjob. Pick up the pace."

"What's the magic word?" Sasuke's gaze went skyward. _He's definitely going through every single swear word he knows. Is it sick that I'm enjoying this? He never makes a lot of noise during sex, but now I'm encouraging him to. He never talks much unless it's to turn me on, yet I'm making him say what he wants, my own needs be damned. And he never lets himself get into positions he deems too vulnerable, yet here I am... _

" _Please_ ," he ground out. Naruto smirked.

"Alright then."

He started pumping Sasuke's cock again, at a much more reasonable pace this time. Sasuke shut his eyes, sighing. Naruto decided to lick and suck his way up and down his thighs, his breath teasing at Sasuke's balls. He squirmed a bit, moaning wordlessly, hardening more and more by the second. Naruto felt himself salivating. He hadn't intended to give Sasuke a blowjob, but his body seemed to have other ideas. He looked up. Sasuke's face had gone ruddy, his eyes narrowed to lusty, hazy slits, his glasses starting to slip down his face. He looked sexily disheveled. Naruto wanted desperately to sink his hands into his hair. _God, I really am a useless bottom at heart. Focus. It's all about him right now._ Naruto asked permission with a flickering glance. Sasuke nodded, his breath catching in his throat.

Naruto took his whole cock in his mouth at once, holding Sasuke's hips down just in case he tried to thrust again. Sasuke gasped and moaned loudly, gripping the edge of the table to ground himself. Naruto would have smirked if his mouth weren't already occupied. _He definitely didn't expect me to go straight for it. I like keeping him on his toes..._ He bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around the head, giving as lewd a performance as he possibly could. Sasuke clearly enjoyed the sensation; he had tossed his head back so he wasn't seeing any of it, but his chest heaved with his impending orgasm. _Yeah, I don't think either of us is gonna make it long enough to get to actual fucking,_ Naruto thought as he reached one hand down his own pants and added the other back to Sasuke's cock, aiding his ministrations. _That's fine by me. I've seen enough tonight to hold me over for a while. And at this rate, it looks like Sasuke's enjoying it enough that he'll definitely give me another shot sometime... _

Naruto pumped his own cock in time with Sasuke's, sucking it faster and harder. Sasuke's breath came in short, moaning bursts.

"N-Naruto... Naruto...!" He continued with his hand as he took his mouth off. He was starting to go hazy-eyed himself, his face hot and his pleasure building.

"What?"

"I-I'm gonna c-c- _ah_!"

He never did finish the word. He didn't have to. Naruto only caught a glimpse, but he knew he saw Sasuke's eyes roll back. That alone was enough to skyrocket Naruto straight into his own climax. He moaned around Sasuke's cock as his mouth filled with cum, his own release spurting all over his hand. Sasuke moaned back as Naruto sucked him dry. His cum was hot and sticky, but it flowed smoothly down his throat. He couldn't help but hum a pleased note as he pulled back, licking the last pearly beads from the tip of Sasuke's dick. Naruto would have to change clothes, his own cum all over the inside of his underwear and pants, soaking through the hem of his shirt. _Good thing I happen to have a spare set in my bag..._

He stood, gazing down at Sasuke now. If he thought he'd looked sexily disheveled before... He smiled. The sight of a spent, contented Sasuke was truly one to behold: sweaty and red-faced, lips kiss-swollen and a garden of bruises blooming along his collarbone. The way he hung casually over the furniture, legs spread whorishly wide, glasses in his hand, was nearly enough to get Naruto ready for a second round. Sasuke clearly didn't have it in him, though. Even now, his eyes were closed.

"Feel good?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded emphatically, still panting. His head lolled to the side, and he jerked it upright again, his eyelids drooping. Naruto took his chin and tilted it up toward him, looking deeply into his eyes. _So beautiful..._ He pressed a kiss to Sasuke's lips. There was a delay, but Sasuke kissed back, cupping Naruto's jaw. Their tongues swept across each other, sending a little shudder through Sasuke's body. Naruto laughed softly as they parted, Sasuke's hand falling away to rest slack in his lap. "Sleepy?" he asked. Sasuke nodded again, leaning heavily on the arm draped across the back of the chair and edge of the table. "Let's move over there, then. There's a lounge, you can take a nap while I get started on this. Okay?" Sasuke nodded, wobbling to his feet. Naruto caught him easily. Sasuke leaned against him while he stooped to pick up his pants for him.

"I have a change in my bag," he slurred, his arm wrapping tighter around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto pressed a kiss to the side of his head as he stood back up.

"Let's go change, then. I'm... dirty." Sasuke gave a boyish giggle.

"Dirty..."

Naruto rolled his eyes affectionately, leading Sasuke to the bathroom. He washed his hands and changed first, then assisted Sasuke, who was currently having far more difficulty than he should getting his shirt outside-in. Naruto was grateful Sasuke had only brought a tee-shirt and sweatpants, or getting him dressed would have been way more of a chore. He was starting to get more alert, at least, able to walk himself back out to the lounge area. Naruto steered him around with an unneeded hand on his back. Sasuke rolled onto the nearest couch, immediately curling up on his side and yawning. Naruto gathered their things and lugged them back to the lounge, spreading their books and laptops on the table between them as he took a seat opposite Sasuke. He watched with heavy lids, blinking slowly, doing his best to stay awake and failing miserably.

"Go to sleep," Naruto said.

"Hn...?" Naruto opened his mouth to repeat himself, but Sasuke registered the meaning of his words and started to sit back up. "No, I should help-" Naruto waved a dismissive hand. 

"Don't worry about it. You need sleep more than I need help. Besides, you're banned from working, remember?" Naruto winked. Sasuke frowned, but laid back down anyway.

"Promise you'll wake me if you need me?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked cute lying there, sleepy and sated, hair ruffled and struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"I promise. G'night, Sasuke."

"Night..."

Naruto counted the seconds until Sasuke's soft snores drifted over to him. Less than two minutes. _Good. He needs it._ Naruto spent another five discreetly watching him sleep, flipping pages and typing as quietly as he could. Another ten, and Naruto dared to play some music. Sasuke didn't move a muscle. By the twenty minute mark, Naruto was certain he was out. He listened to his breathing, to the music, to the silent library around them. It was peaceful, and they were happy. It was all he could ever want.


	5. Better than the YMCA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke commit more than one crime for the sake of doing something other gay men have been doing for years: fucking in a gym. History repeats itself.
> 
> In which Naruto realizes neglecting yourself in the pursuit of meeting deadlines is, perhaps, not the best idea

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't seen each other in a few days, and it'd been a while since their last escapade. Once a week was proving harder to squeeze in than they thought. Sasuke still texted him updates on where he was, and Naruto still sent him a million (mostly unanswered) messages per day. They both expressed they'd rather see each other in person, but Sasuke was busy juggling his work and school schedules, Naruto was up to his ears in deadlines he'd forgotten about, and things just felt hectic. The stress was starting to get to him; he felt like he had a headache more often than not lately, and all he wanted to do was sleep _all the time_. The last few days, he felt as if he were fighting something off, that's how tired he was. It sucked.   


Naruto was in the middle of studying when his phone buzzed on the bed next to him.

_S: Where are you right now?_

_N: home y_

_S: What are you doing?_

_N: studying_   
_S: Want a distraction? ;)_

  
Naruto's stomach flip-flopped. Sasuke did _not_ use emoticons. _Ever_. He swallowed. _He's making it as clear as possible what he means. I should really keep studying, but knowing what I could be doing instead will just make it hard to concentrate. Plus, it might make me feel better..._

_N: sure_

_S: Meet me at the gym, 5 minutes._

Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru. He had his laptop on his chest, looking bored. Kiba was in the bunk beneath Naruto, scribbling in a notebook. _Just be casual. They won't know anything's up..._ Naruto sighed, closing his textbook and stretching his arms as much as he could with the ceiling so close to his head. He climbed down the ladder, picking up his bag. Kiba happened to be facing that way, watching Naruto get ready to leave.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked. Naruto stiffened, but played it off well. 

"Out. I can't look at this shit anymore. Gotta clear my head."

"Want company?" His heart damn near stopped. 

"Nah, it's alright. Think I might hit up the gym downtown."

"The 24/7 one?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya around."

"Don't stay out too late. You'll get stranded without the buses," Shikamaru chimed in.

"Noted. See ya."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he locked the door behind him, hurrying down the stairs.

_N: 5 mins isnt long_

_S: Hyperbole, idiot._

_S: I'm by the tennis courts._

The school gym was thankfully nearby, just a few buildings down. _What is he planning? It closed an hour ago. It's cold out. He can't be planning to fuck out on the courts, can he...?_ He spotted Sasuke's form hiding in a shadow, leaning against the building. There was a basement door Naruto ordinarily wouldn't have noticed. He looked both ways before jogging across the street to meet him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Naruto shifted.

"What are we doing?"

"Committing a minor offense." Sasuke jiggled the handle, and the door opened with a groan. 

"Your brother went to law school. Is it breaking and entering if the door was left open?" 

"Beats me. C'mon." Sasuke led him by the wrist down a set of concrete steps. They were plunged into darkness the moment the door closed. Naruto clung to Sasuke's sleeve, nervous. 

"Where are the lights?"

"Dunno. You got your phone?"

Naruto fished it out of his pocket, turning on the flashlight. Nothing but a concrete tunnel with creepy doors. 

"What the fuck is this?" Naruto breathed.

"Janitorial supplies. Ever noticed there's no closets in the gym?" He hadn't. Custodian's closets were probably the last thing on his list of things to pay attention to. "There's even a freight elevator down here for the bigger equipment. Like the..." Sasuke trailed off. "Why is the only word coming to mind 'zamboni'?"

"Those are the things at the ice rink."

"Yeah, I know. What are the things that look sorta like 'em but for waxing floors called?" Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. Floor waxers?" 

"Hm. Probably."

Sasuke stopped at the end of the concrete tunnel, near a metal door. He tested the handle and frowned, tsking and muttering something to himself Naruto didn't hear. He opened the breast pocket of his jacket, producing...

"Are those fucking _lock picks_?!" Naruto squeaked. 

"Yeah?" Sasuke said, giving him a look that clearly added _moron_ to the end of it.

"Since when do you know how to pick locks?!"

"Uhhh, seventh grade?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, crouching down and fiddling with it. "Now shut up, I gotta hear the clicks."

Naruto pulled on his own hair, just shy of panicking. _I can't believe this, we are literally committing a crime just to fuck. He picks locks?! Picks them?! Since the seventh fucking grade?! I can't believe this. All this time we managed to get into places we shouldn't, were we breaking and entering?! I thought we were just finding creative work-arounds! Does he have fence cutters, too? Do I even know this man?! _

"Yes!" Sasuke opened the door with ease, holding it open and making a sweeping gesture for him to enter. He hesitated too long. Sasuke fixed him with a disappointed frown. "Are you chickening out?"

"Sasuke, isn't this a felony? We could go to jail!"

"Only if we get caught. Which we won't." Naruto still hesitated. "You knew this could be part of the game. If you wanna keep playing, you'll go through this door. Either that, or we can call it. Your choice." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. Sasuke leaned against the open door, waiting for his decision. _I don't wanna stop. It's fun, I'm getting laid regularly for the first time in... too long. And it's Sasuke, of all people. Plus, if I forfeit then I owe Sasuke money, which I don't currently have..._ Naruto braced himself.

"Alright. Let's go."

The door led into a hallway. Naruto recognized it. _So we're by the locker rooms. Is that where he's taking me?_ Sasuke confirmed his suspicions by stopping at the mens locker room door. He opened it with no problem whatsoever. Naruto noticed a clear rubber band wrapped around the knobs, preventing it from locking. 

"Was this _pre-meditated_?!" he hissed. Sasuke looked back innocently.

"What ever could you possibly mean?" He rolled his eyes, reaching back and pulling Naruto through the threshold. He snapped the rubber band with his keys and locked the door from the inside. Naruto sighed, resigning himself to the situation. _It's not too late. If I told him to stop now we'd turn right around and go home. So why haven't I...?_ He didn't realize he'd been wandering to the spot he usually changed in when he still played lacrosse. _Man, muscle memory is amazing-_

The thought cut off abruptly as Sasuke's shadow blanketed him. Naruto's jacket suddenly fell away. He turned just in time for Sasuke to pin his wrists to the lockers, making a metallic bang that sent fear shooting down Naruto's spine.

"What the hell's the matter with you?! I thought we were trying not to get caught!"

"The place is empty, stupid." Sasuke leaned in, way too close for Naruto to keep thinking clearly, taking a deep inhale. "God, I missed you..." Sasuke's tongue drew a path from the collar of his shirt all the way up to Naruto's jaw. He shivered.

"I-I missed you, too..."

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Naruto squirmed, creating a delicious friction that had them both moaning. Naruto's reservations disappeared as he locked his legs around Sasuke, seeking more. Sasuke eagerly ground against him, pulling another moan from Naruto.   
"Your scent drives me crazy..." Naruto shuddered, Sasuke's mouth working up the other side of his neck now.   
"Really?" Naruto asked, breathless. Sasuke nodded, tugging on his ear with his teeth.   
"Really." Sasuke hitched him up higher, squeezing his ass, his thighs. Naruto sank his fingers into his hair, pulling him forward into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced, and they swallowed each other's sounds. When they separated to catch their breath, Sasuke pressed as close to Naruto as he could, as if he hadn't touched another person in years. He tugged at Naruto's shirt. He raised his arms so Sasuke could take it off, grabbing his thighs to hoist him up higher. He gave Naruto's chest the same treatment as his neck. He trembled. Sasuke's mouth was hot at his front, the locker cold at his back, sending ripples of pleasure across Naruto's skin. Sasuke gazed up at Naruto as he set him back down, crouching with his hands poised to unbutton his jeans. Naruto sucked a breath in through his teeth. Sasuke's eyes were bright, excited. He was already flushed. Naruto felt his whole body tighten. _How are you so hot...?_ He nodded, and within seconds Sasuke was tossing Naruto's pants aside. He held Naruto's hips as he continued licking and kissing, moving down the front of his thigh and back up the inside, down the inside of the other, up the front again. Naruto's palms sweated against the locker, his skin sizzling with every touch, his chest already heaving. _How does he do this? How does he get me so worked up before he's even taken his clothes off?_ Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's thighs now. "So soft..." he murmured, his breath teasing Naruto's cock. He gave a full-body shiver. Sasuke's tongue emerged, giving Naruto a long lick. He groaned, clawing uselessly into the metal at his hands. "You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you?" Naruto shook his head, biting his lip so hard it bled, trying to calm down. "I can tell. It took so little to get you all worked up..." Sasuke's lips brushed his flesh, light as a feather. "What do you want, Naruto?"

The same question, always a different answer. Naruto's head spun with possibilities. He was already shaking, sweating, burning up. 

"Hurry, or I might start making decisions for you." _But that's what you do best,_ he thought. _You make great decisions, Sasuke, just do something...!_ Naruto looked down at the sound of foil. Sasuke considered the condom between his fingers for a moment. "Last chance, Naruto."

"Do it. Whatever you're planning, just do it. _Please_!" Sasuke's smile was almost predatory.

"As you wish."

He popped the condom in his mouth, taking Naruto's length in all at once. Naruto's moan was needy and wanton. Sasuke hummed around his cock, making Naruto's knees go weak. He reached down and carded his fingers through his hair, a repeating pattern that kept him grounded even as Sasuke started to... _I can't even call this giving head. Sasuke's oral is like nothing else..._ Sasuke proved it over and over again, with every flick of his tongue and pull of his lips. His hands on his hips were the only thing keeping him upright, his whole body shivering and shaking. When Naruto dared a glance down, Sasuke gazed up with a look that was nearly hypnotic. _I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come-!_ Just as Naruto's body started to tense, Sasuke stopped, his mouth moving off with the sluttiest _slurp-POP!_ Naruto had ever heard in his life. Sasuke stood, wedging his knee between Naruto's legs to keep him upright as he threw off his jacket and shirt.

"A-are you... edging me?" Naruto asked, incredulous. Sasuke smirked, untying the drawstring at the front of his pants.

"Just for now." He leaned in, the arousal in his voice shooting straight down to Naruto's crotch. "Don't worry. It'll be worth it once you see what I have." 

Naruto's jaw dropped as Sasuke untucked the toy from beneath his waistband. _He had the anal beads hidden in there this whole time...?!_ Sasuke licked his lips as he dropped his pants, standing stark naked with the beads dangling from his finger. Naruto noticed the bottle of lube on the bench behind him for the first time as Sasuke reached back and squeezed some onto the beads. He stroked them lewdly, refusing to break eye contact with Naruto, who was still short-circuiting at the sight. _He must have been thinking about this for days. It's the only way he'd be this prepared. Calm down, calm down, calm down...!_

"So, Naruto. What do you say?" That dark, growling tone made Naruto's cock jump. He groaned.

"Fuck me, you tease!" he spat. Sasuke chuckled.

"Consider this payback for last time." _Last time? What was last time? The library-?_

His thoughts scattered as the beads entered him. It felt a lot like a butt plug at first, but as they went deeper and deeper, Naruto could feel the difference. Sasuke smirked, starting to pull the beads back out just as he was getting used to it. Naruto gasped, slamming his head back against the locker, his vision swimming. _Oh god, oh god-!_

"That's what I like to see..." Naruto locked his legs around Sasuke, trying to find leverage. He couldn't stop making noise. He was fully convinced there was nothing better than Sasuke's cock, but this... this was a very close second. _God, I'm so close...!_

 _  
_Sasuke paused, kneeling down. _  
_"Don't stop, Sasuke!"  
"Calm down, idiot." Naruto whimpered

"What the hell are you waiting for?!"  
"I'm thinking!" he snapped. Finally, he tucked one arm beneath Naruto's leg, keeping it raised up on his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you- _AH_...!"  
  


A warmth enveloped Naruto's cock. Sasuke somehow smirked a little around his member, pulling off as the beads went in, sucking him in as the beads came out. Naruto saw starbursts. _So that's what he wanted to do..._ Heat flared in every cell. He palmed uselessly at the locker, the metal offering no purchase, no relief. There was just Sasuke's mouth and the beads and his whole body reacting to the conflicting sensations. He could feel himself spinning wildly out of control, his voice going hoarse.

"Sasuke...! Sasuke...! _Sasuke_...!" 

The beads and his mouth disappeared. Naruto whined, loudly.  
"Ugh, _ah_ , you motherfuck-!" He arched as Sasuke filled him, driving all the breath from his body   
"You'll get yours, Naruto," he growled.

"Ah, _Sasuke_! Move already!"  
  


He did. He started off slow, but Naruto dug his nails into his back and pulled at his hair, goading him into going faster and faster. They moaned together. Sasuke fucked him with an almost bruising force, the metal banging loud in their ears. _I'm close, I'm so close-!_

"Sasuke...! Sasuke...! _Sasuke_...!"

 _  
_ His orgasm slammed into him like a tidal wave. The rush was intense, sweeping him away in a riptide of ecstasy. Sasuke was the only thing keeping him afloat, but his life raft was drifting further and further away. Naruto's breathing was erratic, and too fast. He saw flashing lights again, just like at the track, but this time he couldn't blink them away. _Shit,_ _I'm gonna... pass out..._

Naruto was lying on the bench, staring at the locker. Sasuke had already dressed him and put his own pants back on. He could smell soap, and realized it was coming from the beads in his hand as he tucked them under his waistband and pulled his shirt on over his head. Naruto looked at the locker again, and noticed a big dent, one he hadn't felt earlier.

"Did we do that?" he asked, pointing at it. Sasuke glanced at it and snorted.

"Yeah, probably." Naruto sighed.

"Guess we can add property damage to the list of bad things we've done today." 

"Hn. Worth it though, right?" Sasuke's eyes and teeth glinted as he smirked wickedly. Naruto shook his head, closing his eyes.

"You're crazy."

"But you love it."  
"Mm. Yknow, I never thought of a locker room as a good place to fuck, but here we are."

"Almost like the YMCA guys knew what they were talking about." Naruto giggled.  
"Is that what the song's about?"

"That's what I thought."

"Hm. Well this was better than the YMCA." Sasuke laughed as he sat down beside Naruto, stroking his hair.  
"You okay? You were out a lot longer than usual. I was starting to get worried."

"Mm-hm. Just hot..." 

He was definitely too hot. _It's a locker room. It gets hot quick, even when there's only two people..._ He cleared his throat, flinched a little when he found it hurt. _Hm, that's weird. Why does it feel so raw...?_ Naruto was intensely aware of an uneasiness building in him. _It's just 'cause I'm remembering we're not supposed to be here. And coming down from that kinda high is bound to make you feel weird..._ He pushed himself up. He felt light-headed. That wasn't unexpected, but something still felt off. _Maybe I should go home. I haven't been sleeping as well as usual..._

"Can we go?" he asked suddenly. Sasuke cocked a brow, but nodded.   
"Sure, if you can walk." Naruto nodded, getting up and following him toward the door. His face got hotter. _It's just 'cause I stood up too fast..._  
  


Sasuke let the door shut behind them. The lights in the hallway seemed harsher than before. _Something's not right. I feel weird..._ He watched Sasuke walk ahead of him. He seemed really far away. Naruto pressed his hand to the wall, leaning on it as a wave of dizziness came over him. _I shouldn't be feeling like this. I've passed out after sex plenty of times and this has never happened. What...?_

He could hear Sasuke's voice, but the words didn't make sense.He opened his eyes. _When did I close them?_ Sasuke's face swung in and out of focus above him. It made him nauseous. He reached up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, wanting to tell him something was wrong but unable to figure out how. _Something's not right. This isn't how it should feel...  
  
_

His throat stung with acid, the taste of vomit in his mouth. Sasuke's voice was nearby, his hand patting his back. _Are we still at the gym?_ His fingers dug into dirt. _Where am I...?  
_

He blinked. They were crossing a street, the wind slicing through their clothes. Naruto was stumbling, one of his arms slung over Sasuke's shoulders and the other clutching his stomach. _What the hell is going on...?_   
  


Looking up at the ceiling. A familiar shower curtain beside him, Sasuke kneeling next to him, his glasses foggy and starting to slip down his nose.   
"Why are you washing me...?"   
"You asked me to," Sasuke replied patiently. _Have I asked him that already?_

"What's happening?"

"You're sick. I'm taking you to the doctor in the morning."

He was sitting on the floor, wrapped in a towel. Sasuke rubbed vigorously at his hair with another one, drying it. He couldn't keep his head up.   
"Why is this happening?"  
"Sometimes it just does," Sasuke said. "It's okay. I'm here." Naruto nodded.   
  


He was clinging to the ladder leading up to his bed.   
"... help him up..." He was shaking, and not in a fun way. He felt gross and sweaty. _But didn't I just have a bath?_ Hands grabbed at him. He shoved blindly at them.   
"Go away...!" 

"Naruto, please. You need to rest." Sasuke's voice. _Oh, okay. If Sasuke says it's okay..._ He let himself be lifted up. It made him dizzy. He made a noise of protest. But then he felt his bed beneath him, and he sank into it with a sigh. There were other voices, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "Alright, thanks..." He felt the bed dip. Sasuke was making a break for it, but Naruto reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. He turned.   
"Don't go..." Sasuke sighed.   
"I'll be back. I just gotta shower." Naruto grumbled, but released him all the same.  
  


It was dark and quiet. Sasuke's arm was warm and strong around him. Naruto could feel his heartbeat against his ear. He pulled the covers up closer around him as shivers wracked his body. _He stayed..._ Sasuke sighed in his sleep, shifting onto his side and holding him close to his chest. He breathed in his scent, nuzzling even closer. _He stayed..._


	6. The Un-Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino cashed in a favor with Sasuke: pick up some costumes from the dry cleaners and leave them one of the dressing rooms of the school theatre. She made the mistake of giving him a key to get in.
> 
> In which the boys share an encounter between lovers on a couch that has seen the sexual escapades of more than a few Drama nerds.

It was determined that Naruto had caught a flu that was making its rounds through the school. He was normally a healthy guy, rarely getting sick, but stress and a profound lack of self-care had left his immune system a little worse for wear. Sasuke was a doting nurse. Naruto would have been sick far longer without him. He skipped classes to make him soup and give him medicine. When he left for work, he made sure Shikamaru or Sakura were around to keep an eye on him. He even made sure Naruto's assignments got done: sometimes that meant Sasuke doing it himself, other times it meant recruiting friends with more knowledge of the subject matter. Sasuke knew Naruto was feeling better when he started sending links to sexy nurse costumes, teasing him. Sasuke threatened to report him for sexual harassment. The teasing kept them occupied while they took a break from all "extracurricular activities" to let Naruto recover and focus on midterms.  
  


The second midterms ended, though, they made plans to meet. Ino happened to cash in a favor with Sasuke that first weekend. She needed costumes picked up from the dry cleaners and dropped off in one of the dressing rooms while she was away. Sasuke thought that was fair given she'd done all of Naruto's psychology homework. Naruto wasn't a morning person, but when Sasuke said to meet him at seven on a Sunday, he'd dragged his ass out of bed no questions asked. In truth, he felt Sasuke deserved a little something for treating him so well while he was sick. 

The fact that he was now standing outside the school theatre with no Sasuke in sight was pissing him off, though. _He's late, the bastard,_ he thought irritably. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than spotted Sasuke at the top of the hill. He tapped his wrist impatiently as he neared.   
"What happened to seven sharp, douchebag?"

"The place was busy and taking these on the bus wasn't exactly easy, moron." He handed some of the costumes to Naruto.   
"Why are they so _heavy_?" he whined.  
"Like I should know."

A set of keys dangled from Sasuke's fingers. He struggled for a second to get the door open, shoving it with his shoulder.

"What, no picking this time?"  
"Fuck off," he grunted, nearly losing his balance as he held the door for Naruto with his foot. The door slammed behind them.  
"Which room?"

"5A."  
  


Naruto stepped aside to let Sasuke ahead of him, leading the way. They didn't have to go far to find the dressing room. Naruto managed to free up one hand to push open the door once Sasuke unlocked it. The room smelled of sickly sweet perfume to cover the musk of old sweat, and the powdery smell of makeup. They hung the costumes on a metal rack in the corner. Naruto looked around. There was a couch at one end of the room, and two vanity sets with mirrors on the other. There were panels set aside that could separate the room, if needed. Accessories and scores laid out on a coffee table, boas and necklaces hanging from the panels. At least a dozen pairs of shoes lay scattered around the room. Jeez, this place is a disaster. _How do theatre nerds live like this...?_

Sasuke stretched, his shoulders popping audibly.   
"Tired?"

"Not really. I slept in." Naruto snorted.   
"Six in the morning is sleeping in?"

"I'm usually up at five."

"I don't sleep for one week, I get deathly ill. You don't sleep ever and you're alive and well. The fuck is that shit about?" Sasuke shrugged.   
"My blood is thirty-percent coffee at any given time."

"Only thirty?"

"Forty-five, then."

He considered the couch a moment, then sat down. Naruto chuckled.

"I take it you haven't had any yet, though?"

"Just one cup."   
"A cup of black coffee would have me bouncing off the walls for hours," he said, not hesitating to take a seat right in Sasuke's lap. He smirked, carding his fingers through Naruto's hair.   
"Then it's a good thing you're too much of a wimp to drink it." Naruto laughed again.

"Guess so."

They smiled into a kiss, hands in each other's hair. It was an innocent expression of love, of happiness at being together again. They tilted their heads, allowing their tongues to meet. Sure enough, Sasuke tasted faintly of coffee, Naruto of mint from his toothpaste. Sasuke's hand settled at the dip of Naruto's lower back, his other hand still threaded through his hair. Naruto's slid down Sasuke's chest, pressing his palm to his heart as the other hand massaged the back of his neck. Their kiss was starting to get heated. Naruto shifted to straddle Sasuke's hips. He gave a little purr, slipping a packet of lube and two condoms from his jacket pocket. Naruto smiled, already unzipping Sasuke's pants. No words were exchanged. They didn't have to be. They knew why they had met that day, and they knew they could trust each other by now. Naruto's pants came off, and Sasuke's were pulled down. Sasuke lubed his fingers. Naruto watched with a hungry look in his eyes. He gave a satisfied growl as Sasuke's fingers entered him.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..." 

They kissed again, deep and passionate. Sasuke's hand alone was making Naruto's body go hot, his cock already straining with the anticipation of his release. Sasuke watched it jolt as the last finger was added. Naruto rode them a little, teasingly, the promise of how he would feel making Sasuke's eyes go lusty. He knew when Naruto was ready, handing Naruto one of the condoms. They both donned them, and Sasuke covered his with the rest of the lube. They were already devouring each other with their eyes.

They both shuddered as Sasuke's cock entered Naruto's body, giving a simultaneous moan. Naruto rode him in earnest. Sasuke bit his lip, his hands roving over Naruto's body, sending pleasure sparking across his skin. Many of their exploits had been explosive and dynamic, reaching boiling points and fever pitches. This was sensual and steamy. Their gazes only left each other's faces to close them and sigh, moan. Sasuke moved with Naruto, one hand braced between his shoulder blades as the other cupped his ass. Naruto continued to grasp the nape of Sasuke's neck, the hand that had previously made its home on his chest moving to his cock instead. Sasuke watched him pump his cock in time with his thrusts, his eyes clouding. Naruto intentionally clenched his muscles, tightening around Sasuke. It enhanced his own pleasure, and had Sasuke panting.

"Don't hold back," Naruto whispered. Sasuke's eyelids fluttered. He came without only a harsh exhale to mark it.

Naruto kept riding him as he came, holding off on his own release to watch him writhe with pleasure beneath him. Naruto pulled his hair a little, covering Sasuke's mouth with his, their moans intermingling as he finally came, too.

For a while they remained like that, kissing and holding each other, unwilling to part. When they finally did separate, it was only to dispose of the condoms and put their pants back on. They immediately returned to their original positions, sharing warmth and breath. Being apart had built in them a starvation only the other's hands could satiate. Naruto drank in Sasuke's scent like wine. His heart already longed for the next time they'd see each other. _I don't want to go home to a different room, a different bed. I don't want to consider a time when we can't be together. Please, let me be with you as long as I can..._ Sasuke seemed to read his thoughts, lacing their fingers together. 

"I'm off today. We could spent it together," he offered. Naruto smiled.

"I'd like that." Sasuke nodded, their foreheads rubbing together.

"Then it's a date." Naruto laughed breathily.

"Yeah."

Sasuke took him to his favorite ramen shop, then to the park. They found a quiet area, climbing a tree like they'd done as children. They talked and laughed and rested together on a steady bough. It was bliss. They hardly even bickered. They just enjoyed each other's company, understated and soft. If he didn't know any better, Naruto would have sworn their hands were made to fit together.


	7. Fuck the Financial Aid Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they even need to explain why they'd want to fuck in the Financial Aid Office? They've been fucking everyone else over since the beginning of time. This is just payback.
> 
> In which the boys commit more crimes, enacting a sweet revenge.
> 
> A quick chapter for a quickie.

Sasuke and Naruto were hanging out in a student lounge when his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket, irritated. He'd been in a bad mood all day, despite Naruto's best efforts to cheer him up and several cups of coffee.

"The fuck do you want," he muttered, sighing before picking up. "What's wrong, Itachi?" Sasuke crossed his ankle over his knee, fiddling with the cuffs of his jeans. "Yeah, of course I did. Why?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. "You can't be serious... No, no, I'll take care of it. Thanks... Yeah, okay." He rolled his eyes. " _Okay._ Yeah, love you too. Bye." He hung up quickly, slamming his forehead against the table. 

"Wassup, Sasuke?"

"The fucking Financial Aid Office."

"What'd those motherfuckers do this time?" Naruto growled.

"They put my fucking loan toward tuition instead of the dorms. Unless I force them to reallocate the money, I won't get my scholarship money and I'll have to take out another loan."

"Oh fuck no. Absolutely not. We're going down there now."

"We probably need an appointment, stupid."

Naruto frowned, folding his arms over his chest, fuming on Sasuke's behalf. _They really do screw everyone over. I suffered all last year for their mistake. The idea that Sasuke might, too, when he's already trying so hard..._ Sasuke groaned.

"They're closed."

"It's three in the afternoon!"

"Tell it to the 'automated voice messaging system'," he mocked. Naruto frowned. _Fuck this, man. There's gotta be some way to get him in for an appointment, at the very least..._

A wicked grin spread across his face. 

"Come take a walk with me. I have an idea."

___

Sasuke stumbled. Again.

"Shit...!"

"It's alright, Sasuke."

"Who fucking puts a step there? Morons designed this place I swear to god-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Just a little longer." Naruto gasped, spotting an administrator. "Excuse me! Miss?" She paused with her hand on the knob of a door leading to a different office. 

"Can I help you?" she asked. Naruto dragged Sasuke with him.

"Yes! Y'see, we were here earlier and my friend lost his glasses. We think he might have dropped them in the Financial Aid Office, but they're closed now. Is there anyone who can let us in to look?" She made an uncertain face.

"Oh, I don't know if-"

"Please, Miss. He's practically blind without them. He can't even get around without help." 

He sealed the deal with his "Puss in Boots face", as Kiba once described it. Sasuke's authentic squinting definitely helped, too. She smiled.

"Alright. I have a key, I can let you in. Please let me know before you leave so I can lock up again, okay?" Naruto grinned brightly, shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much! I can't even begin to explain how much we appreciate this. Right?" He nudged Sasuke with his elbow.

"Right. Thank you, Miss." He bowed a little. She smiled again. Naruto led Sasuke by the arm. She unlocked the door, even holding it for them as Naruto ushered him through the doorway. 

"Watch, there's a step here." He stepped tentatively, genuinely unable to see it. "Thank you again!"  
"Of course. I'll be in the Registrar's office, just across the way here. Stop by before you leave."

"Got it! Alright, do you remember which window you were at?"

"Uh, I think it was number 3?"

Sasuke grinned as the door clicked shut. Naruto slipped the blind on the door down and locked it from the inside as Sasuke unfolded his glasses and placed them back on his face. 

"You're a terrible guide dog."

"Fuck off." They descended the steps to the lower part of the floor. Sasuke knelt, donning a pair of gloves and a head covering. He tied it at the front, keeping all of his hair secure in the cloth. "Do you really have to go this far?"

"Better safe than sorry," he said, taking out the lock picking kit and fiddling with the door leading to the offices behind the counters. Naruto's heart thrummed. _This is so incredibly illegal. They're lucky we don't want money._ He glanced behind the counters at the computers. _We just need to fix an error, that's all. We're doing them a favor, really._ The door opened softly. "Knock if anyone's coming."

"Roger."

Sasuke had always been a genius with computers. He could crack anything. Low-security school computers were the least of his worries. He sat at a random desk, booting everything up. He was within Naruto's sight on the other side of the glass. In moments, Sasuke was typing frantically. Naruto kept an eye on the door at the front of the room, hand poised to knock on the glass at any moment. His pulse was hammering in his chest now, an adrenaline-fueled sweat on his skin. _We could get in huge trouble if we get caught._

Naruto felt like he'd been standing there for hours, though it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Sasuke slipped out, re-locking the door. He snapped his gloves off and pulled the knot on his head covering, shaking his hair out.

"So?"

"Let's just say I won't be having any more problems."

" _Fuck_ yeah." Naruto pinned him against the door, his kiss fervent. Sasuke kissed back with the same level of intensity, switching their positions in a flash of movement. "We don't have a lot of time," Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hands worked nimbly at unbuckling his belt.

"We don't need it." Sasuke threw off one leg of Naruto's pants, the other dangling off his left leg. Naruto hurriedly opened Sasuke's pants as he reached and pulled the butt plug from Naruto. He groaned. He'd been wearing it so long he's almost forgotten. He felt _empty_ now. 

"Sasuke-"  
"Mm-hm." He was already rolling a condom over each of them, lubing his cock, his mouth settling at the crook of Naruto's neck. He moaned. _I was always told my thrill-seeking would get me in trouble. Add Sasuke's "fuck the police" attitude and general moral greyness..._

He threw his head back against the door as Sasuke entered him. Naruto tried to stifle his moans as he thrusted roughly into him. _In broad daylight... so brazen... We're terrible..._ Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's hands closed around his cock, stroking him in time. 

" _Ah_ , Sasuke...!"

"Don't hold back." Naruto's face went hot. _So fucking sexy... _Sasuke's suppressed moans sent pleasure shooting through his body, both of them starting to quicken in movement and breath.

"You... either...!"

The high of getting away with something you shouldn't, the threat of getting caught, Sasuke's scent... it all drove him wild. His nails dug into the collar of Sasuke's leather jacket, and they changed their angle just a little bit, Sasuke's cock finally hitting his prostate. Naruto arched, Sasuke's mouth catching his cry as he came. He somehow continued fucking him even as he removed Naruto's condom and tied it up, shoving it in his pocket. All Naruto had to do was bite at his ear for him to finish, growling and purring in lieu of anything louder. Naruto hurriedly pulled his pants back on, buckling his belt. Sasuke leaned heavily against the door, panting. Naruto took his condom off for him and tied it up, slipping it in his own pocket.

They left as soon as their breathing returned to normal. They stopped by the Registrar's office to let Sheila- they discovered her name via the little placard on her desk- know the good news that Sasuke's glasses had been located. They discreetly disposed of the condoms in different trash cans on the quad, in plain sight. They were getting bold- maybe too bold- but the sparks in their eyes showed they didn't truly care. That was all part of the fun.

Sasuke was in a notably good mood when they parted ways, Sasuke for work and Naruto for class. Naruto felt light and giddy.


	8. 彼は日本語を話します- He Speaks Japanese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Naruto doesn't know how to ask for dirty talk in Japanese, he says it every other way he can.
> 
> In which Sasuke puts his tongue (native or otherwise) to good use.
> 
> Gratuitous Japanese ahead~ see translations in end notes

Naruto decided when and where their next meet-up would be. Sasuke was too busy to stake out spots, preparing already for the end of the semester. Naruto felt November was a bit early, but then again, he wasn't a double-major in two very time-consuming subjects like Sasuke, nor was he working a full-time job on top of school. He only worked during breaks, living off that money throughout the semester. He was happy to take this particular task off Sasuke's hands.

They met up on the quad, in the evening. Classes were still running, but not many. Sasuke had no idea where Naruto was taking him. His college-level high school language courses had fulfilled the requirement for his GenEd credit before he even enrolled, so he'd never bothered taking a class. Naruto, though, had failed three language courses in a row, so he was very familiar with the Center for Language Arts and Culture. The fourth finally stuck: Japanese. Sasuke was fluent, and used to help Naruto with his lessons. It had been the thing that made him fall in love with the language. No matter what Sasuke said, it sounded beautiful. He wanted to sound that beautiful, too. He was terrible at it, making horrifyingly slow progress on his own. Sasuke occasionally held simple conversations with him still, helping him learn new vocabulary and correcting his grammar. On the (incredibly rare) occasions Sasuke made a pass at him in his native tongue, Naruto melted. He didn't know how to ask him to speak it in the bedroom, though. Was that weird? Would it make him uncomfortable? Rather than articulate it, Naruto decided to make it as obvious as possible what he wanted.

The door was open. He'd actually asked permission to use the room "to study", and the professor had granted it. As soon as he dragged Sasuke inside, though, he shut and locked the door. He'd stopped by earlier and taped construction paper over the little windows in it, just as an added measure. He gave Sasuke a moment to look around, getting used to his surroundings. Calligraphy scrolls hung everywhere, alongside photographs of Shinto shrines and smiling Japanese citizens. Sasuke smirked.

"If you wanted me to talk dirty in Japanese, you only needed to ask. I do it in English for you, after all." Naruto blushed.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding? It makes my life easier." Sasuke approached him, stroking his thumb across Naruto's jaw. "So how do you wanna play this, Naruto?" _I did not expect this to be that easy..._

"Just answer everything I say in Japanese. Don't hold back. I'll figure out what's happening." Sasuke smirked.

"わかった." 

Sasuke kissed him. Naruto smiled into it, pressing himself closer, shivering as he tasted Sasuke.  
"私に何をしてほしいの?" Sasuke purred. _I remember what that means."What do you want me to do?"_

"What do you think?" Sasuke smirked again, kissing him fiercely this time, their teeth gnashing almost painfully together. Naruto jolted with the sudden rush of pleasure, groping at Sasuke's jacket. Sasuke backed him up into a table he'd been smart enough to clear earlier. He asked a question Naruto didn't understand as Sasuke tugged on his pants. He simply nodded. _He can do whatever he wants. I don't even care. I'm enjoying this way too much..._ Sasuke threw off Naruto's pants, biting his way up his thighs. Naruto writhed, hissing and moaning with pleasure and pain. Sasuke chuckled, his breath teasing Naruto's cock. "Sasuke-"

"待って." _"Wait."_

Naruto realized he had something in his hands.

"What do you- _hey_!" Sasuke flipped him over without warning, making Naruto claw his way across the table so he wouldn't slide off. He chuckled again, kneeling.

"わりいーね." Naruto shivered. He didn't know what that meant, but Sasuke squeezed his ass as he said it, spreading his cheeks apart.

"Sasuke, what- _oh_!"

The unmistakable feeling of latex over his hole, and then Sasuke's tongue. Naruto clawed at the table for a different reason now, moaning.

"うるさい," Sasuke teased.

"D-don't- _ah_!- tell me to shut up!" Naruto wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but even through the dental dam Sasuke's tongue was doing something _remarkable_ down there. _Of course he's good at rimming. He's good at everything... _Naruto's whole body was heating up, going weak and shaky at the sensations Sasuke created. He managed to glance back enough to watch Sasuke. His eyes were hooded, his face flushed. He was enjoying this nearly as much as Naruto. "Goddamn it, Sasuke...!" He thrusted unsatisfactorily into the table. Sasuke gripped his ass harder, keeping him still. Naruto only moaned louder. "Sasuke...!"

He suddenly jerked Naruto back, pulling his hair with one hand and snaking his arm around his torso with the other.

"うるさい," Sasuke repeated, growling, deadly serious this time. Naruto shuddered, his cock leaking pre-cum.

"Then quit stalling."

"もう〜せっかちだなぁ." Naruto could almost parse that out. _Something about being impatient. That bastard..._ Naruto's anger dissolved as Sasuke's cock prodded at his ass, as if asking permission. When he'd manage to put a condom and lube on, Naruto couldn't be sure. He hadn't even noticed him unzipping his jeans. _How does he multitask like that...?_

"You gonna fuck me or what?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke chuckled, nipping at his ear as he slowly, teasingly entered him.

Naruto covered his own mouth as a loud moan escaped him. Sasuke licked a path from his shoulder blades all the way up the side of Naruto's neck, making it even harder to stay quiet. _Such a fucking tease...!_ Finally, he started to move. Sasuke's hand took the place of Naruto's over his mouth so he could steady himself on the table. His other hand pulled Naruto into him by the hip, making each thrust even more powerful.

" _Ah_ , Sasuke...!"

"やばい...!" Sasuke moaned. "Naruto...だして...!" Naruto didn't have to know what that meant. Just the fact of being bent over the table, with Sasuke fucking him and speaking Japanese in his ear, was enough for him. _I don't know how much longer I can hold out,_ he thought as Sasuke's movements went from thrusting to pounding. _I'm gonna come at any second. Just one more word, Sasuke, something, anything...! _" _AH_ , Naruto...!" He could feel Sasuke come, and when he managed a glance back, he could see his mouth open in a silent moan, his eyes closed. The sight made pleasure coil, tight and hot, in Naruto's stomach. _Fuck...!_

He spilled his seed all over the table. _I forgot... the condom...!_ It was too late now. He let himself get swept up in the euphoria of the moment, his vision nearly flickering out. Sasuke made a strained noise as Naruto tightened around him and his arms stopped working. Sasuke was forced to brace his forearms against the table, his breath in Naruto's ear. _Fuck, I feel so weak..._ His knees felt like jelly. Sasuke pushed himself up and pulled out, heaving Naruto up against him. They worked together to get Naruto's pants up, and Sasuke fastened his while Naruto struggled with his own, wiping himself down with tissues Sasuke pulled from a nearby box. 

"大丈夫か?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, still leaning heavily against him.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sasuke brushed his hair back, leaving a kiss on his forehead. He lowered Naruto into one of the student desks, saying something Naruto didn't properly hear as he left the room. Naruto watched the door, as he suspected Sasuke had asked him to do, using his arms as a pillow. _That was good. I need to brush up. I wanna understand everything he's saying next time..._

Sasuke returned in short order, damp paper towels in one hand and dry ones in the other. He was mumbling to himself as he cleaned, still in Japanese. Naruto watched, amused. _Does he know he's talking to himself? Has he finally malfunctioned?_ He shook a fist at Naruto, saying something to the effect of "you could help!". Naruto grinned, propping his chin up on one fist.

"Sorry, I don't speak Japanese."

Sasuke's next sentence was most certainly a threat on his life, but Naruto laughed anyway. He didn't mean it. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> わかった is "understood/got it"  
> 私に何をしてほしいの? is "what do you want me to do?"   
> 待って is "wait".  
> わりいーね is "my bad"  
> うるさい literally means "noisy", which is the meaning it takes in the first usage. When Sasuke repeats himself, he's using it to mean "shut up".  
> もう〜せっかちだなぁ is something like "so impatient".  
> やばい can mean good or bad depending on context. In this case, it's equivalent to "that feels amazing!"   
> だして is "come".  
> 大丈夫か is "are you okay?"


	9. Distractions, Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto have thus far tried to avoid their usual haunts, but the key to the practice rooms in the Music Building hanging on Sasuke's backpack is just too tempting...
> 
> In which Sasuke's hands are occupied, so Naruto gets to do whatever he wants.

The Music Building was a sort of sacred ground for Sasuke. He rarely let anyone accompany him to practice, and he only did one public recital per year. He'd have fewer if it were up to him, but the Department demanded he play if he wanted to keep his practice room key. Naruto knew he was toying with Sasuke's boundaries by even _thinking_ of having sex there, but it was tempting. Sasuke forgot his keys so many times that he just started clipping them to his backpack. He jingled a little now as he walked, like a cat with a bell collar. At least he couldn't sneak up on Naruto anymore. But it also meant that Naruto was constantly aware of the practice room key. 

Naruto had stopped by Sasuke's room on a whim. He was talking with Suigetsu, watching Sasuke pack his bag out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke snapped, interrupting their conversation.

"I just noticed the binder. That's your sheet music, isn't it?"

"Yeah, what about it?" _Always so defensive..._

"Can I come watch you play?"

"Ooh, me too! I don't wanna do any more Chem homework," Suigetsu complained. Naruto nodded sympathetically.

"Absolutely not." Suigetsu rolled his eyes, climbing back up into his bed.

"You're no fun." The bathroom door slammed open, scaring everyone.  
"Which one of you _fuckers_ moved my hairspray?!" Their roommate was in nothing but a white slip dress, hair and makeup both half-done. Naruto wasn't sure whether he should use their legal name or drag name. Sugietsu peered over the edge of his bed, able to see into the bathroom.

"Maybe if you put your glasses on you'd see it's right in front of you, Miss Karin." _Okay, drag name. Got it._

"I'm wearing _contacts_ , fuckface! And this isn't mine, it's Juugo's!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?! Did you move it?!" Karin accused. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Where I'm going is none of your business. And I didn't touch your stuff. Bye."

"Bye! Good luck finding your hairspray!" Naruto said as he left, too.

He followed Sasuke all the way down the stairs and outside. The sky was heavy and grey. Soon, a cold night rain would fall. Sasuke kept glancing behind him, frowning when he saw Naruto was still there. They were halfway to the Music Building when Sasuke whipped around suddenly. Naruto nearly crashed into him.

"Why are you following me? Didn't you hear me say I didn't want company?" Naruto shrugged. Sasuke was clearly frustrated about something, but what exactly, Naruto had no idea. His moods were unpredictable sometimes.

"I guess I'm just worried. You seem upset and you've been brushing me off when I try to talk to you about it."

Sasuke's eye twitched, just briefly, before he turned back around and started walking again. 

"I'm not upset with _you_."

"That's nice." They walked together in silence for a bit.

"I'm just stressed."

"Okay." Another silence as they approached the Music Building. Sasuke entered through a side door no one bothered to lock, going down into the basement using the stairs immediately to his right. Naruto followed, unfazed. Sasuke sighed as he unclipped his keys from his backpack.

"You're not leaving, are you."

"Nope!"

He rolled his eyes, holding the door for Naruto. He flicked one light switch to turn on the light, and a second to make the sign outside blink "occupied" in red. Naruto watched quietly as Sasuke pulled out his binder. _I'll let him actually practice first, then mess around a little..._ Sasuke kept shooting Naruto little glares here and there. He pretended not to notice.

"Can you fucking blink or something?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto blinked rapidly, making Sasuke groan and roll his eyes again. He did not care for Naruto's cheeky smile. "Why are you so insistent on being in here, anyway? What are you up to?" Naruto gave him an innocent pout.

"Is it illegal for me to wanna hear my boyfriend play?" Sasuke eyed him suspiciously, but when Naruto showed no sign of backing down, he just sighed, flipping through his music. 

"Fine. But don't bother me. I need to get work done." Naruto nodded, pretending to zip his mouth shut. 

Sasuke didn't even warm up. Naruto assumed that was necessary, but apparently one really could just jump straight in. And what a fucking piece to jump into. Naruto didn't know anything about music, but he knew a difficult piece when he heard it. This one sounded hard. _Really_ hard. Sasuke struggled through each movement, his hands flying over the keys. But more than half an hour later, he had, in fact, gotten through it. He spent the next half hour playing the parts he fucked up over and over and _over_ again. Naruto shook his head. _This would drive me crazy. How does he have the patience...?_ As if hearing the thought, Sasuke slammed the keys discordantly. The binder went flying, hitting the sound proofed wall with a dull thump. He pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, his glasses caught up in his hair and fingers. He breathed in deeply, and counted to himself silently as he breathed out.

"For what it's worth, I thought it sounded amazing," Naruto said. He'd tried to say it softly, but his voice still sounded loud in such a small room. Sasuke sighed.

"To _you_. You have no idea just how many mistakes I made." 

Naruto finally made his move. He joined Sasuke on the piano bench, rubbing his arm comfortingly. Sasuke leaned against him. He was a little bit sweaty. _Can't say I blame him. I'd be sweating, too. It's hot in here and he just played for an hour straight, no breaks..._ Naruto dug Sasuke's water bottle out of his bag, opening it and pressing it to his face. He took it, annoyed, and chugged. Naruto took a few sips when he offered it back to him. He smirked.

"Y'know, Sasuke, I have an idea for how you can get a little confidence boost."

"How?" he asked, suspicious and tired and definitely not in the mood for games. _Too bad._

"Play stuff you know by heart. I'll be as distracting as possible. You'll see just how good you are when not even my dumbassery can break you out of playing."

"That's not going to work, usuratonkachi." _Right, my new pet name. Unintended consequence of requesting more Japanese in my life..._

"It will! I promise it will!" 

Sasuke frowned. Naruto always kept his promises, but he still looked uncertain. Finally, he shrugged.

"Fine. Do what you will." Sasuke cracked his knuckles, repositioned his hands, and started playing. Naruto recognized this as a Mozart piece, but had no idea which one. He started singing something completely different, off-key and off-tempo, and _incredibly_ loud.

"I CHIME IN WITH A HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR, NO!" Sasuke cringed, glaring, but he did not for a second stop playing. He didn't even have to look at his hands to know he was still playing correctly. Naruto smiled. He got a little twitch of Sasuke's lips in return. Naruto bit his lip, already laughing. He dove at Sasuke, trying to tickle his ribs. But then he remembered Sasuke wasn't particularly ticklish, and this was hardly a distraction. Naruto hugged him instead, swaying him side to side, careful not to pin his elbows to his side by mistake. Sasuke grunted, but continued nonetheless, finishing the piece. "Yay!" Naruto cried, hugging him even more aggressively. "C'mon, don't you feel a little better?" Naruto did not miss the flash of a smile on Sasuke's face.

"Hn. Maybe a bit." Naruto smiled wider.

"I bet I could be even _more_ distracting and you'd still play perfectly." Sasuke hesitated. Naruto hugged hard again, rocking him side to side a little too fast. "C'mon, Sasuke! You really gonna admit you can't?" His jaw ticked. _Gotcha._

"Fine. Just try to distract me. I can play no matter what you do." _You have no idea what you're signing up for..._

"Okay, but just remember: you said it, not me."

Sasuke started to play again. Naruto knew this one: Moonlight Sonata. _Smug bastard, picking a hard piece like that..._ Naruto purred against Sasuke's shoulder, his hands sliding slowly up his shirt.

"Mm, you're so good at that, Sasuke." He felt Sasuke stiffen, realizing exactly what was going on. _He's too prideful to stop now. He already sealed the deal. So now, I really can do whatever I want...._ "I love a man that's good with his hands, y'know." He licked Sasuke's ear, making a little shiver run through him.

"Naruto," he hissed, warningly. Naruto just laughed, kissing beneath his jaw.

"What? You told me to try to distract you. Am I... distracting you?" he asked, fingering Sasuke's waist band with one hand and feeling up his pecs with the other. Sasuke swallowed.

"Definitely not."

"Then I guess this is fine."

Sasuke didn't retort, focusing on the piece. He hadn't messed up yet, at least not that Naruto could hear. Naruto tugged hard at Sasuke's pants, forcing himself to stand just for a second to pull them off. Naruto double-checked the door was locked, the switch was flipped to occupied, and there was no window in it. _Not that it matters. Part of the game is the danger..._ He squeezed Sasuke's thighs. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. Naruto couldn't suppress his grin, kissing up and down his neck. Sasuke spread his legs wider, allowing Naruto to run his hands along them as much as he wanted. 

"Y'know, Sasuke, it's no wonder you chose such a long, _hard_ piece," he teased.

"Fuck off."

"More like 'fuck me', right?" Sasuke bit back a moan as Naruto fondled his balls. 

"I hate you," he hissed.

"I love you, too." 

Naruto purposely made opening the condoms a noisy affair. He only opened his jeans enough to free his own cock- _I'm pulling a Sasuke,_ he snickered to himself- and set his open condom aside on the edge of the piano. He reached forward and, slowly, rolled one over Sasuke. A needy noise escaped him, but he cut it off quickly. Naruto laughed aloud.

"We're in a sound-proofed room and you're still afraid to make noise?" 

"They're not completely- _mmph_!" 

Sasuke clammed up as Naruto started stroking him. His cock was hardening quicker than he anticipated. 

"Are you getting off on this, Sasuke?" he breathed, pulling at his ear with his teeth. Sasuke whimpered, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. _Fuck, as much as I love angry, hate-fucky Sasuke, needy, melt-in-my-hands Sasuke is such a turn-on..._ Naruto kept stroking him as he lubed his fingers. He kicked the bench out from under Sasuke, sending it skidding across the room.

"Naruto-!" 

The reprimand died in his throat with a low groan as Naruto's first two fingers entered him. He had no choice but to push back on Naruto to stay upright enough to play. Which he still was, somehow. Clearly it wasn't easy, though; Sasuke dripped sweat, his face and ears going scarlet, and he was competing with random twitches and shivers for control over his hands. They had to be more than half-way through the piece now, and as far as Naruto was aware, Sasuke had managed to keep at it.

"Play something else," Naruto requested. "Something easier." Sasuke paused, his hands hovering over the keys.

"U-uh, um...." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut for a second, then opened them, repositioning his hands. Naruto _definitely_ knew this one: Turning Tables by Adele. _Interesting choice. I guess the piano part is pretty repetitive. He could just vamp indefinitely and I wouldn't know the difference..._ Naruto pushed in a third finger, moving them all, getting Sasuke ready. "Naruto-"

"Working on it." Sasuke barked out a strained laugh.

"That's my line."

Naruto chuckled in Sasuke's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. Sasuke moaned. Naruto couldn't pay attention to the piano anymore, so he didn't expect Sasuke to, either. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was still playing as he removed his fingers, rolling a condom onto his own cock. He happened to enter Sasuke as a brief silence in the music came up. Sasuke focused on breathing for a second, repositioning his hands. To Naruto's shock, he continued to play. _What a stubborn bastard..._ He started thrusting, careful not to jostle him too much at first.

"God, Sasuke, you're so _tight_..." He replied with a wordless moan as Naruto began pumping his cock again, harder and faster than before. Sasuke's playing was starting to get erratic. Flubbing chords, going too fast in some spots and too slow in others, leaving gaps in the melody. Naruto kept fucking him, harder, faster. It was starting to sound like a cacophonous jazz solo, far removed from the original material. Sasuke tightened around him- _how is it even possible for him to get tighter?!_ \- and Naruto moaned. He was so warm, his walls gripping Naruto's cock like a hand or mouth never could. He felt his eyes rolling toward the back of his head, his orgasm slamming through him as Sasuke slammed the keys, the sound engulfing their cries.

Naruto pulled out, seeing stars, and tied up the condom, tossing it toward the trash can across the room. He heard it hit the plastic bag, so he considered that good enough. He held Sasuke up with one hand on his hip. He shook like a leaf. Naruto looped his arm around his waist instead, moving him away from the instrument, and covered the keys with a hinged wooden piece. He dragged the bench back over with one foot, nearly losing his balance and sat, pulling Sasuke into his lap. He wasn't quite limp, but certainly wasn't doing anything to help Naruto. He pulled Sasuke's pants up for him after he took off his condom, thankful he was wearing joggers so he didn't have to deal with buttons and zippers. Sasuke turned and clung to Naruto, burying his face in his shirt.

"You're the worst," he mumbled. Naruto laughed, rubbing his cheek across the top of Sasuke's head.

"You loved it."

Sasuke didn't deny it.


	10. Discovery in Humanities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto hadn't planned this out, but clearly somebody had. If the universe desired for him to suck Sasuke's cock, then who was he to deny it?
> 
> In which the boys forgo hygiene in pursuit of the game.

Naruto and Sasuke sat side-by-side in their introductory anthropology class. They weren't sure why they thought it was a good idea to take it in the first place. It was the same class they'd gone to the library for (Naruto still prided himself on earning them a B- almost entirely by himself), and as the end of the semester neared and the old, rambly professor realized he only had a few weeks left to cram in as much information as possible, the sheer volume of reading and writing assignments became damn-near unbearable. Naruto's head was bobbing behind his laptop, barely awake. Sasuke hadn't blinked in several minutes, so dazed with his cheek propped up on his palm he may as well have warped to a different dimension. Their choice to sit in the back of the class proved a better and better one every time they went. In an effort to keep himself awake, Naruto started playing a pinball game on his computer. The constant tapping snapped Sasuke out of his trance, shooting Naruto an irritated glance.

_S: Could you be any fucking louder?_

Naruto blinked at the message in the corner of his screen.

_N: welcome back to the land of the living, douchelord_

Sasuke disguised his amused snort as a sniff.

_S: Bold words from the guy with drool on his sleeve._

Naruto looked down, dismayed, but didn't see anything. Sasuke snickered behind his hand.

_S: Made ya look._

_N: fuck you_

Naruto briefly glanced up at the professor. He was still prattling on about religion, a subject that kind of made both of them cringe and tune out. He slipped his phone out of his bag and into his pocket. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, and Naruto could almost hear it: _Where are you going?_ He mouthed the word "bathroom". Sasuke nodded. Naruto tilted his head, an offering to come with. Sasuke passed, typing a few notes from the board before opening A Retail Website Which Shall Not Be Named, where he was idly browsing for a new pair of sneakers before he spaced out earlier. Naruto couldn't suppress a little snort as he stood, edging his way out of the classroom. To say Sasuke was overdue for a new pair of shoes was an understatement: his soles were literally duct taped together at this very moment. The only reason nobody noticed was because all of it was black, and dirty. Despite his pretty-boy reputation, Sasuke was the furthest thing from vain. The guy had never owned more than two pairs of shoes at the same time, and if Suigetsu hadn't given him a few hand-me-down pairs to use for interviews and recitals, he'd still be operating like that. _One pair of sneakers, one pair of combat boots. Some things never change..._

Naruto went up a flight, mindlessly wandering the fifth floor. He didn't have to go _that_ bad, he mostly just wanted to take a little walk. He noted the Women's and Gender Studies wing. He'd always wanted to take the elective Women in Film course, but hadn't been able to squeeze it into his schedule. He hoped it would be available next semester. He was willing to shape his schedule around that course now, since he'd already completed most of his GenEds and major requirements. He didn't realize where he was until he was standing outside the men's restroom. He shrugged. If his brain was autopiloting him there anyway, then he supposed he may as well go now. It was deserted, so he pissed in a stall. He didn't like the lack of privacy with urinals, truth be told, so when he found himself alone he usually just opted for the toilet. He was zipping up when he noticed a weird spot on the wall next to him. _Probably just where the paint flaked- OH my GOD._

Naruto had never been faced with an actual, real-life gloryhole before. He had sorta kinda thought they were only a thing in pornos and the seediest bars and gas stations ever, places he would be too afraid of to go into and Sasuke would be too disgusted by to even think of. Yet here he was, staring at one, in the fifth floor of the Humanities building, clear as day. _What the actual FUCK..._ He exited the stall and washed his hands, shocked. _A gloryhole. In the fucking Humanities building. I never would have... I just... why?_ He dried his hands under one of the little electric dryers, which never actually worked that well but always made a lot of fucking noise. _Maybe this is a sign,_ he thought suddenly. He shook his head. _No, that's stupid. You're just thinking that because you just sat through an hour of some old fart talking about religion. There's no such thing._ He found himself leaning against the wall and eyeing the half-open stall all the same. _Sasuke and I are both pretty nasty. Like, we've done some gross shit. But I think this might be beneath him._ He blinked. _And it should be beneath me too, goddamn it!_ Still, the thought niggled at the back of his mind. _Then again, this is probably the cleanest place you could possibly use a gloryhole. Imagine if we'd found one in the locker rooms instead? Where a bunch of sweaty jock dicks go?_ He wrinkled his nose at the thought. _I was one of those sweaty jocks once upon a time. I wouldn't be caught dead sucking a dick right after practice like that... _He found himself staring at his phone. _I mean, it can't hurt to just tell him it exists, right?_ _What's the worst that could happen? He says "ew" and doesn't mention it ever again?_ He shrugged. Sasuke's wrath was a risk he was willing to take. He seemed too tired to do much raging anyway.

_N: babe_

_S: What?_

_N: come to the 5th floor mens room_

_S: Why?_

_N: i found something funny_

_S: You can't send a picture?_

_N: you really gotta see it in person._

He watched the little dots blink in and out of existence as Sasuke wrote, erased, and rewrote his response several times.

_S: Be there in 5._

It took maybe 40 seconds for Sasuke to show up. 

"That was the quickest five minutes of my life."

"I was gonna wait longer to leave but I couldn't take it anymore. The guy's talking about the Catholic church and I just know the gay thing is gonna come up." Naruto nodded. "So what is it?" Naruto pointed to the stall he was in earlier.

"Go snoop around in there a sec. You'll see it." Sasuke gave him a skeptical look, but went in anyway. There was a momentary silence, broken by Sasuke's gasp. He swung the door partway open, pointing.

"Is that... is that a fucking-?"

"Yeah, it is." Sasuke shook his head roughly, blinking and looking at it again. 

"Why?" he finally asked. 

"The universe wants me to blow you, I guess."

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, wide-eyed. Naruto had meant it as a joke, but his tone had come out incredibly serious. _Okay, subconscious, just what the hell are you trying to pull-?_

"Are you trying to say we should use a _gloryhole_?" Naruto shrugged.

"I mean... do you want to?" Sasuke walked into the adjoining stall, peering through it as if he still didn't believe what he was seeing.

"I... That can't be sanitary, right?" Naruto shrugged again.

"There's a very high likelihood other dicks have been in there, yeah." 

"I mean, we'd have to clean it if we wanted to use it, then." Naruto blinked.

"Are you actually considering this?"

Sasuke's face visibly reddened, even from across the room.

"W-well, I mean, hypothetically, if we wanted to use it, we'd have to clean it." _That... wasn't an answer._ Naruto dug into his jacket pockets. 

"I have hand sanitizer and one slightly warm condom?" he offered. Sasuke took off his glasses, cleaned them on his shirt, then placed them back on his face. _He's still trying to process this..._

"I... are we actually thinking about this?" Naruto laughed a little.

"I guess not. But..."  
"But what?"  
"I mean... we _could_." Sasuke nodded a few times.

"Yeah, we could," he echoed.

An awkward silence stretched between them. _Okay, this is weird. I didn't think things could ever be weird between us, but this. This is weird..._

"So, let's weigh our options," Naruto said at last. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as the tension broke. "We can a) go back to class and want to die for the next hour and a half or so, or b) we can use the gloryhole and at least get something good outta today."

"Is c) leaving, not an option?"

"Not unless you wanna leave all our stuff in the classroom." Sasuke nodded.

"Right, yeah." 

Sasuke continued staring at the hole, and Naruto continued staring at him, and finally he just decided enough was enough.

"Fuck it, I'm down if you are." Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah, okay, why not." Naruto grabbed a paper towel, slathering it in hand sanitizer and locking the stall he'd been in before behind him. He heard Sasuke lock his as he started cleaning the hole as thoroughly as he could. "And you're willing to put your mouth near this?"  
"If you're willing to put your dick near it, yeah."

"I'll at least have a condom on. What'll you have?"  
"Eh... herpes, maybe? I could live with herpes, I think."  
"Doesn't most of the adult population end up getting it anyway?"

"Yeah, like seventy-five percent or some dumb shit." He couldn't see it, but Naruto was sure Sasuke was nodding again.

"Okay. Yeah, I can live with herpes, I guess."

"And I mean, who knows? Maybe it's fresh and nobody's used it yet. Or the hand sanitizer will kill anything on there. Maybe neither of us will get anything."

"Yep, right. Yeah."

Naruto didn't know what to do with the paper towel, so he just scrunched it into a ball and shoved it in his pocket.

"So, uh... here," he said, putting his hand through the hole to give Sasuke the condom.

"Oh. Thanks." Naruto knelt on the floor, suddenly wishing he'd put more paper towels down. _At least it's not wet. I can always change after class..._ He shut one eye to peer through the hole. He watched Sasuke drop his pants most of the way down his thighs. He beat it himself off for a few seconds to get it hard enough to put on the condom. Naruto watched him roll it on, feeling himself salivate despite the dubious situation. _Alright, universe, this better be good-_

"Ow!"

Naruto hadn't expected Sasuke's dick to poke through the hole without warning like that, and he nearly fell over trying to avoid it, catching himself on the toilet paper dispenser. It didn't hurt when it hit his cheek, so he didn't know why he'd said "ow", but it definitely startled him.

"You good over there?"

"Yeah, just... surprised."

"You're surprised a dick came through the gloryhole?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"That's a lot of attitude from a guy in biting distance."

Sasuke went quiet.

Naruto settled himself on his knees again, marveling at Sasuke's cock for a moment. He didn't get a lot of opportunities to really look at it. It was long and slender, not unlike his fingers, and very much circumsized. Naruto's wasn't. He always wondered what it must feel like to not have a foreskin. He shrugged, licking the head of Sasuke's cock. He heard him inhale on the other side of the wall. He took the length halfway into his mouth. The condom had a faint taste of orange. _Hm. Didn't realize it was a flavored one. Where would I have even gotten that...?_ He let the thought go as Sasuke moaned on the other side, very softly, when Naruto swirled his tongue around. _Interesting. I wonder if..._ He lapped his tongue along the bottom, and sure enough, he elicited another soft moan when he touched a certain spot below the head. Naruto slid Sasuke's member deeper into his throat, pressing the back of his tongue to that spot while the tip of his tongue stroked the underside up and down. He heard Sasuke's hands slide a little on the metal sheet, along with another suppressed moan. Naruto smirked a little. _So he likes when I take my time just as much as when I go fast, huh...?_ His head did a different kind of bob now, taking Sasuke in just a little more at a time. He worked his lips around the shaft and tongued the underside, occasionally pulling off to breathe and lap at the head before taking him in again. Sasuke's moans were muffled, as if he had something in his mouth, but they were becoming more frequent, just a little louder than before. It made the hairs on Naruto's arms and the back of his neck stand up. His face heated up. He couldn't help himself. He was getting sloppier as he got more turned on himself. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans just to relieve some of the pressure, sighing around Sasuke's cock as he released his own from its underwear prison. He pulled off, spun a ludicrous amount of toilet paper off the roll, and wadded it up around his own cock to catch the spillage he knew was coming.

"Naruto?" 

His whole body shuddered. Sasuke's voice was raw, as if he'd already screamed his voice away. It made Naruto want to make him scream for real.

"I'm here," he replied, surprised at how rough his own voice sounded. Sasuke's cock leapt. Naruto laughed a little. "You like my bedroom voice, Sasuke?" He gave Sasuke's length a long lick, flicking his tongue across the head at the end. Sasuke moaned from somewhere low in his chest. It made Naruto tremble with excitement. "Make that noise again, Sasuke." He took his whole length in, and Sasuke gave him so much more than a repeat performance. He sighed, he moaned, he scratched at the wall. His cock throbbed in his mouth, and he purposely tightened the muscles in his throat a bit. Sasuke gasped, thrusting uselessly into the wall. Naruto jerked himself off as he bobbed his head again. _He's so close. I'm so close. Fuck...! _

Sasuke came first. His cock pulsed in Naruto's mouth, spilling cum, but all Naruto could taste was oranges. 

" _Naruto_...!" That was it. Naruto's own climax crested. Ecstasy flowed hot through his veins, his own cum spilling into the toilet paper barrier he'd made earlier. _Sasuke's voice... is just too sexy..._

They heard a noise from two stalls down just as Sasuke slid his dick out, making an ungodly slurping noise. They both froze. Naruto could see Sasuke's hand shaking around the base of his cock through the hole. The other person- _how long have they been in here?!_ \- cleared their throat uncomfortably. _Okay, so they heard someone getting head and just... decided to stay in here anyway? What the fuck?_ Sasuke moved first, taking off the condom, tying it, and hiding it in a big bunch of toilet paper. Naruto wiped himself down and dumped his clod of ruined paper in the toilet. They both pulled their pants up in slow motion. _Is it someone we know? Are they gonna say something? Oh my god, we're doomed if it's a professor..._ The thoughts swirled in Naruto's head like a hurricane. He wanted to evaporate into the air. He wanted to yeet himself into the sun. Neither of those were options, so he just had to deal with the anxiety-inducing adrenaline that quickly took over the happy haze of orgasm and sweat it out.

He listened to the toilet flush, to the person walk out and start washing their hands. Naruto leaned down as far as he dared, trying to see if he recognized the shoes. They were so non-descript, they could have belonged to anyone. The plain khaki pants revealed equally little. _The only thing worse than the everything that just happened would be making eye contact, especially if it's someone we know, so I can't peek under or over the stall for a better look..._

They listened as the person washed their hands, dried them, and finally exited the bathroom. They breathed audible sighs of relief. Naruto stood, stretching, and used his foot to flush the toilet, erasing the evidence of his misdeeds. Sasuke exited the stall, and he heard his own evidence sink into the trash can as he washed his hands. Naruto came out and washed his hands, too. They smiled at each other in the mirror.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto laughed, breathily. Sasuke shook his head. He was very clearly on the edge of hysteria, his face twisting between "about to laugh" and "about to cry" at random intervals.

"They would have said something if it was someone we knew, right?"

"I dunno. Maybe they'd be even more likely to shut up about it."

"How fucked do you think we are?"

"On a scale of one to very, I'm leaning more toward very."

Sasuke slapped his own face with his wet hands, startling Naruto.

"What the hell, man! They're gonna think I did that to you!"

"Had to snap myself out of it. I'm good." And he seemed good to an outside observer, sure. He was calm, cool, and collected as ever. But Naruto had known him too well for too long to miss the tension between his brows, the angle of his clenched jaw. He was one mild embarrassment away from losing it entirely.   
  


Sasuke continued to look tense after they went down to the classroom. He bounced his leg nonstop. When the professor finally- _finally_ \- set them free, he practically bolted out of the room, hurrying toward his apartment.

"I'm gonna, uh, take a nap," he said. Naruto nodded.

"You should. You might feel better."

"Yep." Naruto watched him walk up the next flight from the landing at his own. Sasuke's ears were still burning bright.

When he got into his own apartment, he scrutinized his roommates' attire. Kiba was in bed, wearing basketball shorts even though it was in the 40's outside, humming along to a song on his old-ass iPod while he studied. Shikamaru was wearing dark-washed jeans when he walked in a few minutes after Naruto. _At least it wasn't either of them. Thank god..._

He spent the rest of the day pretending it never happened.


	11. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roof was where it all began, so it only makes sense that the roof is where they'd end, too. 
> 
> In which Naruto and Sasuke have a reconciliatory last hurrah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. i'm not feeling well (not corona lol) and couldn't bring myself to finish last night like i wanted to.

The fun was starting to die.

Naruto was still thrilled by the potential of getting caught. He almost _wanted_ them to get caught. Some dysfunctional part of him still craved negative attention, even when Sasuke's _extremely positive_ attention was right there in front of him. The danger was what turned him on. He thought Sasuke agreed to the game because that was what thrilled him, too. Now, though, Naruto realized the error that had been made. Sasuke got off on the planning. The sneaking, the minor offenses, the knowledge of what they'd done being between them and them alone... it all stroked his ego. It was a sort of power trip for him. It was the illusion of, for once, not being second best that reeled him in. A third party suddenly appearing to blow the whole thing to smithereens was nothing short of devastating to him. Meanwhile, for Naruto, it was just a little blip, no harm done.

Once he put that all together, Sasuke's behavior started to make a whole lot of sense. He was doing what he always did when he was troubled by something: he disappeared. Not, like, "call in a missing persons report" disappear. More like, "I know he's around but he's so busy I haven't actually seen him in ages" disappear. They barely spoke for the next two weeks aside from Sasuke's updates to and from work and their class together. The first few days, Sasuke could barely make eye contact with Naruto at all. Every time he tried to broach the subject, Sasuke evaded it. Naruto was starting to worry. He didn't even care about the game anymore. He just wanted things to be okay between them. The longer they waited to fix things, the higher his anxiety rose. His mind latched onto his worries and wouldn't let go. He could feel them spiraling out of control. Dealing with it head-on would suck, but only for a little while. 

He asked Sasuke to meet him on the roof of the Science Building on a night he wasn't working. Naruto made sure he got there early. _He needs to know I'm not taking this lightly. This is important..._ He wasn't waiting long before the door shrieked behind him. It was getting worse as it got colder. Naruto leaned on the railing, looking out over the empty campus. It was late enough that everyone had either gone home or holed up somewhere to study. Everyone except them.

Sasuke approached him slowly, stopping just behind his left shoulder. For a few moments neither of them spoke. Sasuke moved to stand at Naruto's side, leaning with his back against the railing instead. _Still avoiding eye contact..._ He felt his eyes on him, though, searching for clues, for cues, for anything that might help him know how to react. Naruto gave him nothing.

"I wanna call the game," he said. Sasuke started.

"What?"

"The game. I'm calling it. It's over."

"But... why?" He finally met Sasuke's gaze.

"The whole point of it was to have fun and spend time together. Since last time, we've barely spoken. If it's going to keep us apart, then I want nothing to do with it."

Sasuke looked down, swallowing.

"It's my fault. I just need to get over myself."

"No, it's okay. I misinterpreted what was going on here. It freaked you out and I'm sorry. I would never have put you in that position if I realized..."

"You can't read my mind, Naruto. I should have been a grown-up and told you when my boundaries were being pushed." He sighed. "I guess I was afraid of disappointing you."

"You never have to be afraid of disappointing me, Sasuke." He shook his head a little. Naruto choked down the anger that rose like bile in his throat. "Look at me." He raised his eyes just enough to meet Naruto's. "You will never disappoint me. You are good exactly as you are, and I love you exactly as you are. I will tell you as many times as it takes for it to stick." Sasuke nodded, swallowing again. "Okay?"

"Okay."

His gaze drifted back to the ground.

"I just want you to know I don't blame you for anything," he said softly. "None of this is your fault. It's just... I'm..." Naruto nodded.

"I get it, Sasuke. People have limits, and you've reached yours. Now that I know, I'll never put you in that kind of position again." Sasuke nodded again.

"Thank you." The words were so quiet, anyone else might have missed it. But Naruto heard. Naruto knew when to listen. "I don't want you to call the game." Naruto's brows shot up.

"What?"  
"I don't want you to call the game." He finally raised his eyes again. They were steadfast, maybe even a little defiant. "If you call it, you lose. But if we finish it together, then we just beat the game... so to speak." Sasuke smiled a little. "One more time, Naruto?" he asked, holding out his hand. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. One more time."

They settled between the chimneys and pipes, away from the railing and concealed by the structures around them. It was cold out, but this area was warm. Naruto laid down beneath Sasuke, offering himself as an apology. Sasuke accepted, leaning down to kiss him. Their fingers carded through each other's hair. Their heads tilted to the side, deepening it. Sasuke still tasted faintly of mint. They opened each other's coats to press closer together, their hands keeping warm beneath each other's shirts. They lowered each other's pants, rolled on each other's condoms. They separated only for a few moments. Naruto reached down and lubed Sasuke while Sasuke stroked and fingered him. This was another time when words weren't needed, when they were quiet only because it felt right. Their eyes and hands said everything they needed to say.

They embraced as Sasuke entered Naruto, sighing into each other's mouths. Their bodies were a balm on fraying nerves, their moans and shudders a panacea to guilt and anxiety. They felt the wobbling tower of worries they'd built tumble down, and in the rubble they found only each other.

They laid side-by-side afterward, their limbs all tangled together. They sat with each other's pain and relief. They didn't comment on the tear tracks on each other's faces, but they kissed, they played with their hair and rubbed their arms and felt each other's hearts beating. They were together, two flames merging into one. It was silly to think something like this could tear them apart after all they'd been through. They acknowledged it with breathy laughs that dissolved into even more kisses.

They shared a silent meal together in the school cafe, gazing at each other fondly. Sasuke's foot rubbed Naruto's ankle reassuringly under the table. They chose not to comment on each other's blushes, either. They took the long way home, hand-in-hand. For the first time, they didn't care if anyone saw. They could finally just be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for the last epilogue! this is not the end!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino's house parties are infamous. Naruto and Sasuke hold the reputation of being the greatest entertainment. She's not gonna like what they're up to tonight, though.
> 
> In which Naruto and Sasuke go public via broken bones.

Ino lived in a house off-campus, which meant she could host parties whenever she wanted. Once finals ended, she threw a huge end-of-semester bash. All of their friends would be there. Naruto was excited, and Sasuke was only happy because he got to be with Naruto. Getting drunk together always ended in trouble. At this point, everyone relied on them for entertainment and drama. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what they'd get into this time. Would they pull pranks? Would they rope everyone into a game? Would they fight someone? Would they fight _each_ _other_? The possibilities seemed endless.

He somehow hadn't anticipated what they _did_ end up doing. 

Even upstairs, the bass pounded hard in their chests. They'd gone to the bathroom to have a private conversation. It had seemed very important at the time. By the time they got there, though, they'd forgotten what they wanted to talk about. But _fuck_ , Sasuke's lips looked so soft, and his hair was too perfect to _not_ mess it up, and it seemed awfully hot to be wearing a sweatshirt still so wouldn't Naruto be doing him a _favor_ by taking it off for him?

Sasuke hiked him up, sitting Naruto down on the counter they were already leaning against as he tore his shirt off. His lips _were_ soft. Naruto always forgot to ask him how he kept them so nice. His hands, though, were rough and strong. He could feel the callouses as he stroked Naruto's back. His grip on Naruto's ass was firm with the other hand. He tasted like vodka and lime. Naruto pulled at his hair. Sasuke bit at his neck. 

"You're gonna leave marks, b-bastard," he groaned, even as he locked his legs around Sasuke and ground his hips. He moaned in his ear.

"Who cares?" he replied, biting the lobe, earning a moan from Naruto this time. "You're mine. I want everyone to know."

Naruto shivered. He'd been thinking of Sasuke for days, _dreaming_ of him, even. How many times had he fantasized about Sasuke claiming him? How many times had he desperately wanted others to know? To hear him say that now... it was almost too much. Naruto threw Sasuke's shirt off, leaving his own mark on Sasuke's collarbone. He moaned loudly, louder than usual, and more shivers raced across Naruto's skin, his cock hardening almost painfully.

" _Fuck_ , Naruto..." Sasuke clumsily unbuckled Naruto's belt, tossing it aside. It clattered on the floor. He had a lot more difficulty with the button on Naruto's jeans. He reached down, not to help him, but to hold his hands.

"Are you too drunk?" Naruto asked.

"Never too drunk for you." Naruto shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense."

"You don't make sense."

"Sasuke, I'm serious. I don't wanna... take advantage of you." Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah, because letting your boyfriend ram you into next week is somehow taking advantage of him? Tch, you're so stupid." He silenced any further questioning with a brutal kiss. "I want you, Naruto. Don't make me beg."

In a flurry of movement, Naruto had both their pants open. Sasuke grinned, sucking a path down the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned and ground against him.

"Please, Sasuke... touch me...!" His laugh rumbled in Naruto's chest as Sasuke took one of his nipples into his mouth.

"So demanding," he chided, pinching it between his teeth. Naruto didn't know he was capable of making such a high-pitched noise, but he did nonetheless.

"Don't... make me beg... either!" he huffed, his chest heaving. Sasuke laughed again as he reached into Naruto's pants. He gasped as Sasuke's hand closed around him, thrusting up into it without even thinking. Sasuke sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"God, Naruto. You're already leaking..." Naruto turned away, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I can't help it. I always get like this when I drink too much..."

Sasuke stroked him, long and slow. Naruto threw his head back as he arched into the touch, moaning more.

"So vocal today," Sasuke murmured. "Are you trying to attract attention?" Naruto's face burned. 

"The music's too loud for that," he insisted. Sasuke simply nodded, sucking on Naruto's neck again as he started to pump him at a leisurely pace. "Ngh... bastard! Quit teasing! I can't... t-take it...!" Sasuke laughed again, right in his ear, in that dark, sexy way he had, and Naruto felt his breath going wild without his permission, no matter how hard he tried to hold back.

"I'm not teasing. I want you to come, Naruto."

He gave an undignified whine, teetering on the edge when the door opened so quickly it slammed against the counter... and Naruto's hand.

"OW, GOD _DAMN_ IT! FUCK!" he screamed.

"Oh my god, are you o- OH, my GOD!" Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all stood in the doorway. Sasuke whipped around so fast it would have scared him if he wasn't so busy squeezing his own hand and trying to curse the pain away.

"Get the FUCK OUT!" he snarled. The door slammed shut again. Sasuke's mood did a full 180, turning back to Naruto with nothing but concern and tenderness. "Are you okay, sweetheart? Let me see." Naruto shook his head, his eyes brimming with _very unwanted_ tears. _It hurts so fucking bad...!_ Sasuke took his hand as gingerly as he could, pressing his palm to Naruto's. "Can you move your fingers?" His thumb and pointer were fine, but the last three barely twitched, pain shooting up his arm. 

" _Owwww_!" Sasuke shook his head.

"Fuck," he breathed.

Naruto had never seen someone get so sober so fast. Within seconds, it seemed, Sasuke had them both completely dressed- including Naruto's belt- and was running Naruto's hand under cool water. The pain made him do a disjointed little jig, but Sasuke was firm, keeping his hand under the stream.

"What are you doing?!" he cried.

"Preventing the swelling until you can see a doctor." He patted his hand dry, making Naruto hiss with pain. Then he rummaged under the sink, producing a hand towel medical tape. He rolled up the towel and placed it up against Naruto's palm, running vertically down his forearm, then started taping the towel to his hand. He wound the tape around the injured fingers and the middle of his forearm a few extra times.

"Sasuke, do you even know what you're doing?" he sniffed.

"Not a clue, but this should keep your hand stable until we get you to the hospital. Wave your arm." Naruto waved confusedly. Sasuke nodded, gently helping him down from the counter.

"It hurts," he complained. Sasuke kissed his forehead as he opened the bathroom door.

"I know, dobe. We'll make it feel better soon."

He led him toward the stairs with a hand on his back. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and several of their other friends were waiting at the bottom.

"Who's sober?" Sasuke called.

"I am!" Tenten called from the kitchen.

"You got a car?"

"Yeah! Where we goin'?" 

"Hospital."

"Wait, what?! What the fuck happened?!"

"Ino broke his fucking hand," he answered, pegging her with a glare fit to kill. A vein in her forehead puffed out.

"Oh, like I was supposed to know you guys would be fucking against my bathroom counter!"

"What we were doing doesn't matter!" he snapped. "You _live_ here, you know that lock is broken! You could at least knock before you kick it in like goddamn Bruce Lee!"

"Wait, hold the _fuck_ up, you guys were doing _what_ now?!" Kiba howled. Sasuke rolled his eyes, exasperated, raising his voice so everyone could hear.

"We've been dating since August, _yes_ we were trying to have sex in the bathroom, no it does _not_ matter so can somebody _please_ drive us to the _fucking hospital_?!" Tenten jangled her keys in the air, blushing on both of their behalf. Sasuke pushed through the crowd. Naruto gave half-hearted goodbyes, still reeling from the pain, clutching his hand to his chest so nothing would jostle it.

Sasuke sat in the backseat with Naruto, Tenten and Neji sitting up front and whispering amongst themselves. He rubbed anxious circles into the nape of Naruto's neck. Naruto didn't comment on it, but Sasuke blushed the whole way there. _How funny it is that the guy who freaked out over getting caught ended up telling everyone exactly what we were up to. Drunk Sasuke sure is a brazen son of a bitch. Now he's getting hit with the delayed embarrassment..._ Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered.

"Tch. That's my line, usuratonkachi." Naruto chuckled a little, flinching as they hit a bump in the road.

"Sorry! I'm sorry," Tenten said at the front, looking worried. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head after she turned back around.

"I'll get over it," he assured. Naruto nodded.

"I know." He squeezed Sasuke's hand with his good one. He squeezed back, smiling a little.

The rest of the night was sort of blurry. He slept through the first few hours in the waiting room, and by then he was sober enough to take pain meds and get treated. As it turned out, painkillers were _not_ Naruto's friends. He vaguely remembered asking an ER nurse how long it'd be until he was healed enough to give handjobs again. "Because my boyfriend is so good to me," he said, "he deserves a few."

If Sasuke was embarrassed before, then Naruto made sure he was mortified by the time they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright folx, that's all for this series. thanks for sticking around, reading, leaving kudos, and writing comments! it all means the world to me <3 take care everybody, and i hope to see your users floating around on my future works!


End file.
